HTF Truth or Dare
by FlippyxFlaky
Summary: ******THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!****** This is what HAPPENS WHEN I GET BORED! Rated M For very colourful language, sexual references, yaoi, and EXTREME RANDOMNESS!
1. Fail Chapter

Me(Krystal): Ok, everyone! Take a seat!

Everyone: Blah, blah, blah

Krystal: TAKE A MUTHA FLUCCKIN SEAT BETCHES!

Everyone: *Silence*

Krystal: Ok *rape face* Today were gonna play T or D!

Lumpy: What's that?

Krystal: Oh, well. It's simple, cuz…I'M FIRIN' MAH LAZERS! *BLUAHHHHH!*

Cuddles: *Slaps Lumpy*It's easy, all we do it wait for the *Stares dramatically at audience* loyal fan base, to send us truths or dares! *Laughs manically*

Giggles: Yea! Like…Ok! Lumpy, truth or dare…

Krystal: SHUT YOUR FACE GIGGLES! I'M RUNNING THA SHOW :O

Giggles: *Whispers* Gosh, _someone's_ having their periods…

Krystal: I heard that…

Giggles: Good!

Krystal: I have magical author powers bish, your getting warned.

Giggles: Oh yea?

Krystal: Yea!

Flippy: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Flaky: Flippy! Shush D:

Flippy: Awww…

Krystal: ANYWAY…EVERYONE SHUT YOUR FACES. I'M EXPLAINING THA RULES! Ok so it's simple really: Review, Dare or truth someone, then I'll try and get to them :D Oh and BTW, you can dare:

**Flippy**

**Evil Flippy**

**Flaky**

**Cuddles**

**Lumpy **

**Giggles**

**Toothy**

**Splendid**

**Petunia**

**Handy**

**Splendont**

**Me P:**

**Mime**

**Pop**

**Cub**

**Lifty**

**Shifty**

**Cro-Marmot**

**The Mole**

**Disco Bear**

**And…**

**Flaky's really weird evil side!**

Evil Flippy: YES!

Krystal: ….Ok, so my friends are helping me with this an-

Cuddles: *Interrupts* You have friends?

Krystal:*Uses magical author powers to make Cuddles' balls drop*

Flippy: You dropped something!

Everyone:*Laughs*

Krystal: SHUT UP!*Ahem*…My _friends _have made up a few dares of their own for you guys.

Evil: FUCK!

Krystal: No, Evil. Not fuck…Fire truck…

Krystal: Who wants to get the magic letters?

Lumpy: Uh…What was the question? *Drools*

Krystal: -.- And you guys put up with this?

Flippy: Nah, we just kill him.

Krystal: Oh, ok :0!

Mime: *Waves hands around all spazzy*

Krystal: Ok, Mime! Get the letters. Go fetch!

-A few minutes later—

Mime: *Gives letters to Krystal*

Krystal: *Winks at Mime*

Mime: *Hides behind Evil*

Cuddles: Hey, Evil…Why aren't you killing him?

Krystal: CUZ OF MUH AUTHOR POWERS MUTHA CLUCKERS!

Cuddles: Oh…Ok *fake smile*

Krystal: FIRST LETTER! *Tears open* Oh snap Flippy and Evil, you ain't gonna like this…

**Evil (Dare) Take Flippy into the closet and make some magic…If ya know what I mean *wink***

**Flaky(Truth)WTF is with the dandruff?**

**Handy(Truth)How did you lose your hands?**

Krystal: Ok, Evil, Flippy, go do your thing. IN THE CLOSET! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

Flippy: Wait a min…

Krystal: What? -.-"

Flippy: Wouldn't this be considered masturbation?

Krystal: Well, Evil's separated from you, so no. It isn't. *Smiles evily* :D

Evil: This is FUCKIN NASTY

Krystal: YOU'RE FUCKIN NASTY

Flippy: Let's get this over with e-o'

Evil: You're gonna die today, Krystal…DIE.

*They both walk into the closet*

Krystal: *Whispers* little do they know…there's a hidden camera inside…

Giggles: EW, why would you wanna watch them.

Krystal: Shut up, I'm watching *Grabs popcorn*

-Flippy: So…uh…

Evil: It's crowded

Flippy: Yeah, cuz Chu so fat *Makes Asian face*

Evil: You know…we do share the same body…

Flippy: Have you ever had the feeling that we're being watched?

Evil: Well yea, when I pee. Damn I swear Cuddles spies on me… He keeps staring.

Flippy: EW…

Krystal: Cuddles…..

Cuddles: *Looks away*

Flippy: *Looks in corner* HOLY FUCK A CAMERA! D: *Runs out screaming*

Krystal: Heh…

Lifty: Heh…

Shifty: Heh…

Lifty: Heh…

Shifty: Heh…

Lifty: Heh…

Shifty: Heh…

Lifty: Heh…

Shifty: He-

Krystal: GRUAUHHHHHHHH! *RUNS TOWARDS SHIFTY AND THROWS HIM OUT A WINDOW* OKAI…IF ANY OF CHU WANTS BE THROWN OUT THA FUHKN WINDOW, BE MY FUHKN GUEST!

Krystal: *Fixes hair* Ok then…Onwards Falcor! Ok, Flaky. Dandruff. Why?

Flaky: W-well, I-I guess I've had-d dandruff since i-I can remember…

Krystal: Well isn't that nice. *Fake smile* Oh, Handy. How did you lose your hands?

Handy: I fell over a rock and then I died and then I ate a sandwich and...Wait? What was the question?

Krystal: Ugh…Ok that's all for today!

Everyone: Bye!

Krystal: DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?

Cuddles: N-no master…

Krystal: MUHAHA! Hey, where's Flippy and Evil?

Giggles: Probably fucking eachother…

Krystal: I guess so…

*Superman theme music plays*

*Curtain closes* OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yea!


	2. YAY! Another fail chapter!

**Welcome to Happy Tree Friends: Truth or Dare part TWO!**

Krystal: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in AGEESSS! I've been doing too much school work! UGH! *Runs and throws Lifty out of a window*

Lifty: NOOOO-OoOoO-oooo*silence*...

Shifty: WTH! YOUR CRAZY WOMAN!

Krystal: Yes...yes indeed. And don't worry, he'll come back.

Shifty: He better or else I...

Flippy: *Slaps Shifty up-side the head* SHUT YO MOUTH BISH

Krystal: Thankyou

Flippy: *Flips off*

Krystal: Oi! I kinda deserved that, didn't I?

Everyone: YES

Krystal: Ok, ok. Anywho, we have NEW DARES!

Nutty: W-what? NEW D-D-D-D-DARE?1111!1!nine!

Krystal: Um, yes. Mime, be a deer and get the letters will ya?

Mime: Whatever

Krystal: WHATDIDYOUJUDTSAY?

Giggles: I'm pretty sure he said whatever...

Krystal: *Shoots Giggles* Mime...

Mime: O_O *Gets the letters*

Krystal: Mmmmhm! Oh and Lumpy, come here please.

Lumpy: *Walks over*

Cuddles: *Whispers to Flippy* I told her to kick Lumpy in the balls

Flippy: Lmao :x

Krystal: *Whispers to Lumpy* Kick Cuddles and Flippy in the balls for me

Lumpy: *Glomps Cuddles and steps on his balls*

Cuddles: FUCCCCKKKKKKK!

Flippy: *Is laughing and snorting and stuffz*

Lumpy: *Picks Flippy up and cradles him like a baby*

Krystal: Yes! YES! YES MY MINION! NOW, DO THE DEED!

Lumpy: *Castrates Flippy*

Flippy: FUCKKKKKN HEEELLLL THATTTT HUUUUURTTTTTTS O_O

Krystal: !

Lumpy: :)

Flippy: *Tries to flip-out* What? Why can't I flip? D:

Krystal: Oh, I know why...*whistles*

Evil: *Comes out from behind the chair* Miss me?

Flippy: *Starts crying* YES!

Evil and Krystal: O_O"

Mime: *Comes back with the letters*

Krystal: Thank you, Mime. Our first letter is from:

**Gunslingers-White-Rose**

**Buddhist Monkey) rip Cuddles apart and make confetti out of him and spread it everywhere.**

**Lammy) Make out with Toothy**

**Splendid) Fight Lammy for taking your boy-toy**

**Splendont) Cry like you were never loved in your life cause I hate you... **

**Flaky) Kill Lumpy in the most brutal way the author could write**

**Handy) Juggle**

**Mime) Make out with every single guy and kick each guy in the stomach**

Krystal: I like the way you think! So Buddhist Monkey, you deserve this!

BM: YES! *Runs towards Cuddles*

Cuddles: OH SHI-

BM: *Round-house kicks Cuddles, knocking his head off*

Giggles: NOO! MY CUDDY-BOO!

*Head lands on her*

Giggles: *screams*

BM: *Punches fist into Cuddles stomach and rips him in half!* (Yay!) *Throws him in a blender he got out of nowhere*

Krystal: Add some salt!

BM: *Sprinkles salt in blender*

Krystal: And cook until crispy!

BM: YAY! *Throws Cuddles everywhere*

*Splendid, Splendont, Flippy and BM Dance around the confetti for about a minute or so and stuff like that*

All the girls: What-the-hell?

F,BM,Sdid,Sdont: Uh...heh, heh...

Krystal: Okay... So, Lammy. Make out with Toothy. NAOW

Lammy: Or what?

Krystal: *Holds up pickle* Or this... *Ties a noose around its neck? Do they even have necks? Whatever...*

Lammy: NOO! *Glomps Toothy and kisses him * EWWWWWWW *Dies*

Toothy: *Starts crying*

Krystal: Look Splendid! Lammy made Toothy cry! What will you do!

Splendid: Oh my lord, Toothy! *Goes and comforts Toothy* It's okay, my purple beaver. All is well, I will care for you, I shall feed you, I shall love you forever and ever and ever!

Everyone: Awwwww

Krystal: o.o'

Splendont: Jealous?

Krystal: Maybe...

Splendont: *Kisses on the cheek* Better?

Krystal: Why...NO IT WASN'T NOW GO AWAY!

Splendont: Fine, sheesh... *Walks away*

Krystal: Oh, and Splendont...

Splendont: *Face lights up* Yes, Krystal?

Krystal: Cry like you were never loved.

Splendont: KRYSTAL! WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME? *Opens the flood gates* WHY? WHY? WHY?

Krystal: For one, I don't like the colour red...

Splendont: *Still crying* Oh, and you like the colour blue then?

Krystal: No, I like green...

Flippy: YES!

Krystal: Neon green.

Flippy: Aww...

Flaky: *Slaps Flippy*

Flippy: Ow, WTH?

Krystal: Heh...

Flaky: UH I'M SO ANGRY I'M GOING TO KILL LUMPY FOR NO APPARENT REASON!1!nine!1!

*Flaky pushes Lumpy off a cliff where he keeps repeatedly hitting rocks, splitting him open.*

Flaky: *Dusts hand off* That's better... *Stares at Flippy*

Flippy: I'll be good...

Krystal: Wow, this is getting dramatic...Handy, can you Juggle for us?

Handy: SURE!

Krystal: *Throws the balls at him* Catch!

Handy: Ok! *Balls hit him in the face* GOD DAMNIT!

Krystal: Heh...

Shifty: Heh...

Lifty: Heh...

Krystal: Hey, didn't I throw you out of the window?

Lifty: Uh...no...

Krystal: Oh, okay...Wait a minu-

Lifty: *Runs away*

Krystal: Whatever... *Looks at letter* Ohhh snap! Mime, you have to **make out **with _every guy _here and kick all the girls in the stomach.

Mime: *Grins* *Starts making about with Pop*

Petunia: That's nasty...

Krystal: But it's funny!

Giggles: You're gross...

Krystal: I know C:

Mime: *Is kissing Handy*

Handy: *Enjoys it*

Everyone: O_O

Mime: *Comes up to Flippy*

Flippy: I swear to God if you do what you're gonna d-

Mime: *Doesn't listen and glomps Flippy, kissing him*

Flaky: *Laughs*

Mime: *Punches Flaky*

*TIME LAPSE!*

*Mime kisses Disco Bear*

Everyone: Ewww!

Mime: *Punches Giggles, Petunia, Lammy and Krystal in the stomach*

Girls: You didn't! *Attacks him*

Shifty: Girls a hawt

Lifty: So are guys

Everyone: *Stops what they were doing* WHAT?

Krystal: God, this is getting out of hand.

Krystal: God, I only got through G-W-R's dares! Geeze. I gotta do HW, but I'll do everyone's dares and truths later! PEACE!


	3. Kinda fail chapter

Krystal: Ok, guy! Let's start! Mime, would you be a deer and go get the letters for mwah?

Mime: *Shivers and runs off*

Krystal: Awww, anyone else want to get the letters? Evil? How about you? :C

Evil: Do it yourself, fag.

Krystal: Oh, what was that Evil? *Holds up a picture of Evil drunk and flirting with DB* Oh my! Where did this come from?

Evil: O_O I'LL GET THE LETTERS!

Krystal: Thank you, Evil

Evil: Whatever

Krystal: ANYWHO! *Stares at Russell* Sooo, quick question. Isn't it hard to jack off using a hook?

Russell: Well, lass. Actually I just use me other ha-

Handy: HANDS, HANDS, HANDS! EVERY ONE HAS FUCKING HANDS! WE GET IT! *Huffs*

Everyone: o_o

Krystal: Awww, Handy. *Cuts his legs off*

Handy: OWW WTFH!

Krystal: Now you have no legs.

Handy: I BLOODY WELL REALISE THAT!

Krystal:...*drools*...

Handy: Are you stupid?

Krystal: NO!

Evil: AH RUN AWAY!

Rabid fangirls: FLIPPY! WE LOVE YOU!

Krystal: *Dramatic leap off chair* HALT!

Rabid fangirls: Huh?

Krystal: How much wood would Evil chuck if Evil could chuck wood?

Rabid fangirls: Uhhhh...ehh...ahhh...*blows up*

Krystal: *Looks at Evil* Thank me later...

Evil: O-okay... *Hands Krystal the letters*

Krystal: Thank you

Shifty: What's it like having fangirls?

Flippy and Evil: HORRIBLE!

Krystal: Oh goodie! Flippy, do you hate Justin Beiber?

Flippy: *Spazzes out* KILL EHT!

Krystal: Hmm.. Our first dares are from:

**Crazypunkchic208**

**umm sorry i had an siezer cause THIS SHIZ IS FREZZING AWSOME!**

dares

flippy:HI!ok*serious face*you know justin*gay emo fag*bieber ya KILL HIM!

flaky&flippy:KISS TIME!

splendid:ADMIT TO THE WORLD YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING ELSE THAN BEING A HERO

cuddles:...lose the slippers...they're gay

giggles:since im PMS'y and you made fun of that...and ur a bitch... SWIM THROUGH PARANA INFESTED WATERS TO VIETNAM AND SLAP THE TIGER GENERAL!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!i no im effin crazy well im tiered im gonna slepp*falls to ground*

Krystal: Interesting...So Flippy, here's your chance... KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!

Flippy: YES! *Takes out bazooka from nowhere*

Sniffles: Where did that big gun come from?

Evil: Firstly, it's a bazooka. Not a 'Big Gun'. Secondly, you don't want to know.

Krystal: Agreed.

Cuddles: Yup...

Giggles: Ew...

Flippy: *Laughs manically* KILL EHT! KILL EHT! KILL EHT! *Looks at Krystal* NOW :D

Krystal: OK! *Uses magical author powers to fly Flippy to Justin Beiber's home (A trash can)*

Flippy: MWUHAHAHA! *Blasts the trashcan apart*

JB: Yo, man. What the eff was that for?

Flippy: DIE! *Throws bazooka at him*

JB: *Dies*

Flippy: *Stomps on his dead body*

Krystal: Wow, Flippy is having fun there. Let's get on with it. *Pewfs Flippy back*

Flippy: NOOOOO!

Krystal:...Yes?...Your dare is to kiss Flaky. You know you want to.

Flaky: H-heh...

Flippy: Umm..

*Both lean in for a kiss*

Lumpy: *Barges in dressed like Santa* MERRY CHRISTMA-

Krystal: *Shoots him* Go on...

Flippy: *Looks into Flakys eyes*

*Soooo close to kissing*

Krystal: FLIPPY'S GAY!

Everyone: WHAT?

Krystal: Nothing :x Go on...

*They kiss* !

Handy: That made me horny

Russell: Wanna jack off in a corner?

Handy: YES!

*They skip off together*

Krystal: Little does Handy know, he has no arms or legs. Ok, Splendid. Admit you can't be a hero and you need a new job.

Splendid: Never! I am the world's best hero! I shun people like you!

Krystal: ADMIT IT NAOW!

Splendid: Never!

Krystal: *Death stare* Now...

Splendid: NO!

Krystal: Fine then...Splendont, Evil, would you mind?

Splendont: My pleasure. *Ties Splendid up to a table*

Krystal: *Walks up to him* Admit it. Now.

Splendid: NEVER! I SHALL NOT SAY THE DEED!

Krystal: Fine, fine. Evil?

Evil: I love my job. *Pours honey over him*

Splendid: What are you going to do? Lick it off?

Krystal: No, but he is...

Splendont: *Brings out Nutty*

Splendid: DEAR GOD NO! HE'LL EAT ME!

Krystal: Precisely. Now, if you just admit it, we won't have to do this.

Splendid: OK FINE! I'M A HORRIBLE HERO! I'M ATROCIOUS!

Splendont: Can I still do it anyway?

Krystal: Yep.

Splendont: YES! *Let's Nutty go*

Nutty: OOO HEEEEEE HAHAHAHA OOHHH *Starts biting Splendid*

Splendid: OW! OW! OW!

Krystal: Yes...YES! But anyway. Cuddles. Crazypunkchic wants you to get rid of the slippers. Do it. NOW!

Cuddles: No, they're too sexy to be taken off my luscious feet!

Evil: *Licks Cuddles face*

Cuddles: EWW wtf man!

Evil: Take off your slippers, baby ;)

Cuddles: N-no!

Flippy: *Sits on the other side of Cuddles* C'mon, Cuddy...for us?

Cuddles: Where is this going?

Evil: In the bedroom...

Flippy: I'm all for us, now waddaya say?

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Krystal: *Shoots*

Cuddles: W-well...FINE! FINE-DIDDLY-INE! *Throws slippers away* THERE!

Evil: What? What just happened?

Krystal: *Giggles*

Evil: YOU BITCH! *Runs after her*

Krystal: Lumpy! Take over! *Runs away*

Lumpy: Uhhh, wellz...Ohhh this sounds fun! Goody, goody GOODY!

Handy: What?

Lumpy: Uhh...Gonad...OH! I mean _Giggles..._haz tew swinz thru piranha infested watuurrr tooh get tew Vietnam and slap the RAWR...ha, sorry, I mean that big cat thing. 8D

Flippy: You mean the Tiger General?

Lumpy: YES! Yes, yes, yes, no ,yes, yeeessssss!

Giggles: Oh, okay... *places on foot in the water*...*Get's eaten*

Flippy: Well, that was easy?

Lumpy: Shut yo face, Flippy-wippy.

Flippy: What did you just call me?

Lumpy: Uh, heh, heh. Nothing, Pal.

Krystal: *Pushes Lumpy off my chair* SHOO *Throws a hog-tied Evil on the floor* Now, where's Giggles?

Flippy: She got eaten

Krystal: Oh, okay. Next dares!

**Demonizedangel455**

**Ahhh I love truth or dare (When it doesnt involve me:))**

Anyway...TO THE DARE'S!

I dare flippy & flaky to french kiss

Lumpy I have a question...How Much Would A Woodchuck Chuck wood If A Woodchuck Could Chuck wood

I dare giggles to go goth.

Petunia I have a question for you...WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO BE CLEAN! I MEAN YOUR A SKUNK FOR GOD'S SAKE!

aaannnd that's it.

C YA!

Krystal: Ok, Flippy. You may now kiss the bri-

Flippy: *Is already French kissing Flaky...and...stuff...*

Krystal: Ooooo-kaaayyyy...Now. I think the dare is mis-spelt, but oh well. Lumpy, how much would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Lumpy: 2 meters!

Krystal: Uhh...

Shifty: Dumb-ass

Lifty: Heh, I know!

Krystal: Oh, I've always wanted to do this! Giggles. You have to turn goth.

Giggles: WHAT? Wait...aren't I dead or something?

Handy: A ZOMBIE! *Jumps out the window*

Krystal: Whatever...I used my magical author powers. Now, go goth!

Giggles: MAKE ME!

Krystal: With pleasure... *Spray paints Giggles black, puts a black top on her, and a black bow* PERFECTO!

Giggles: *Cries*

Cuddles: Dude! Look what you did!

Krystal: I know *fake tears* isn't it beautiful?

Cuddles: NO! It's Not!

Giggles: You don't think I'm beautiful? D8 YOU'RE DUMPED!

Cuddles: NOOOOOO!111!1!nine!1!

Krystal: Yes.

Petunia: I'm always clean because I have OCD. :)

Lifty: But what happens if I do this? *Takes airfreshner off*

...10 seconds later...

Krystal: OHHHH THAT'S NASTY!

Flippy: *Throws up on Krystal*

Krystal: WTF DUDE? *Starts crying*

Flippy: I don't know! *Cries also*

**-Please stand by—**

Krystal: Anyway... Onwards to our next dares!

**TWISTKID13**

**JOJO! Awsomness! we have a say in this fic! ^_^**

1. Flippy(TRUTH) - WTF was so bad about the war that caused you to go mentily insane to kill everything/everyone that you know just out of no were?

2. Cuddles(dare) - kill Giggles!

3. evil Flippy(dare) - stay in a room with a group of your fan girls for 1 hour... Do not kill 'em!

4. Nutty(truth) - Have you done coke or sumthin' to get so crazy... or r u really that crazy just from candy?

5. Krystal, mime, flippy, and cuddles(dare) - play Russin Roulette till only one of you guys are left standing... winner gets a cookie! YAY! ^.^

THANX 4 this!

Krystal: Oh you! You're welcome. Flippy, please answer the question.

Shifty: Why are you so nice to him, but you throw us out the window?

Krystal: Flippy's cooler than you.

Flippy: Well. It all started whe-

Krystal: Can you put it in monologue?

Flippy: Sure. I killed my friends, hid in a dead body, flipped out, fought the Tiger General, killed him, pizza.

Krystal: Pizza?

Flippy: Yes. Pizza.

Krystal: Okay :D

Cuddles: Hey honey?

Giggles: I dumped you, remember?

Cuddles: *Kills Giggles*

C & K: YAY!

Krystal: OH-HO-HO!

Cub: Santa?

Pop: No, Cub. Hobo...Ho-Bo...

Cub: Faggot!

Everyone: *Gasp!*

Evil: What is it?

Krystal: I **love **the person who dared this!

Evil: What?

Krystal: Evil, you have to stay in a room with a group of fangirls for an hour.

Evil: That's easy. I'll just kill th-

Krystal: AND YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!

Evil: FUCK!

Krystal: Now, now. Run along. *Shoves Evil into a room*

Evil: Uh...h-hi ladies...

Fan-girls: FLIPPY! *Glomps him*

Evil: ~C'mon Evil...resist...the...urge...to...KILL!~

Evil: I-i'm not F-flippy...I'm E-evil

Fangirls: *Talks amongst themselves for a minute*...

Evil: *Phew* that was close...

Fangirls: EVIL! *Glomps him again*

Krystal: God, I love my job.

Nutty: DRUGS! *jackhammers away*

Shifty: You can thank us for that...

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Shifty: Heh

Krystal: SHUT UP!

L & S: O-okay...

Krystal: Ok, Flippy, Mime, Cuddles. We've all gotta play Russian Roulette.

Cuddles: What's in it for the person who wins?

Krystal: Apparently a cookie...

Flippy: GAME ON!

Krystal: Ok! *Puts a bullet in a gun I got from nowhere* Who wants to go first?

Cuddles: ME! *pulls trigger and shoots self in the head*

Mime: O_O

Krystal: Ok Mime, your go.

Mime: *Holds gun up to head* *Pulls trigger and nothing happens*

Mime: 8D!

Flippy: Mkaii... *Pulls trigger, nothing happens* HA! IN YOUR FACE GOD!

Krystal: Ha! This is gonna be a piece of ca- *Shoots self and dies*

Flippy: FAIL! Looks like it's us two, eh, Mime?

Mime: *Gulps* *Shoots self and dies...and stuff...*

Flippy: I WIN! *Gets crushed by a falling car*

_**-10 minutes later-**_

Krystal: Well...that was kinda fun...I guess. Besides getting a bullet in the head.

Flippy: Agreed.

Krystal: You didn't get shot...

Flippy: But I got crushed by a car?

Krystal: *Slaps*

Flippy: Ow? WTF?

Krystal: Whatever. MORE DARES!

**McQueenfan95**

**I have a bunch of truths and dares.**

Dare: Handy, kick Evil in the balls.

Truth: Splendid, are you and Toothy lovers?

Truth; Russel, What would you do with a drunken sailor? what would you do with a drunken sailor? What would you do with a drunken sailor, earlie in the mornin'?

Handy: OK! Wait...Evil's still in the room with the fangirls, isn't he?

Krystal: OH SHIT! I FORGOT! *Opens up the door*

Evil: So...many...fangirls...all...wanting...me...scary...pizza...man...D:

Krystal: DEAR GOD!

Handy: WHAT?

Krystal: THE SCARY PIZZA MAN IS BACK!

Scary Pizza Man: RAWR OM NOM NOM *Eats Evil*

Evil: Nooooo!111!1!

Scary Pizza Man: RAWR!1!1111!nine!

Handy: Go on without me!

Krystal: No, Handy! You're my...1...2...3...4...4TH FAVORITE CHARACTER!

Handy: ONLY 4th? OH, C'MON!

Scary Pizza Man: *Eats Handy*

Disco Bear: HAVE NO FEAR! FAT ASS IS HERE! *Eats the Scary Pizza Man*

Everyone: YAY!

DB: Now, Petunia. Will you go out with me NOW?...Yo?

Petunia: Uhh...Um...

Krystal: Do it

Giggles: Do it

Petunia: No.

Disco Bear: Oh, for god's sake...yo.

Krystal: *reincarnates Handy and Evil* You're not getting away that easy.

Handy: Uh...o-ok...*Kicks Evil in the balls*

Evil: OW! *Falls over and holds balls* FARKKKKK!

Handy: TAKE THAT! *Runs away*

Krystal: Uh...okay? Now, Splendid. Are you and Toothy lovers?

Splendid: *sweatdrops*

Krystal: Splendid...do were have to tickle you again?

Splendid: Who wouldn't want this? *Runs hands over body*

Flippy: *Throws up*

Krystal: HAHAHAH...ha

Flippy: HA!

*****RANDOMNESS WARNING IT SHALL MAKE NO SENSE!*****

Toothy: YARGG SPLENDID! I LURV YOOO!

Splendid: zOMG TOOTHY I LURRHV YOOH TEW!

*They start making out and yeah*

Krystal: I NEWZ IHT!

Lumpy: NEWZ!

Flippy: NOOBS!

***End randomness***

Flippy: What the hell just happened?

Krystal: I...don't...know...BUT IT WAS AWESOME!

Giggles: Why do you keep shouting?

Krystal: Because I can! I mean...BECAUSE I CAN!

Krystal: Ok, Russell. What would you do with a drunken sailor and so forth early in the morning?

Russell: Yar lassy, I'd throw him off me boat. ' Teach him to drink all me booze...

Krystal: Yes... ANYWHO!

Giggles: Stop yelling!

Krystal: Fine, but it's no fun. We have new dares. These dares are from:

**DarkSpiritGirl101**

**Dude, this is awesome! I have some truth and dares...**

Evil (Dare): Ask Flaky out to a date right in front of Flippy.

Flippy (Dare): Try not to kill Evil when he asks out Flaky.

Lumpy (Truth): Did you ever have a girlfriend, AT ALL?

Krystal (Dare): Go blind with The Mole for a day, and don't talk except using your HANDS like Mime!

Lifty and Shifty (Dare): Don't steal from anyone at all for a day.

Aaaaaand, that's it! That shouldn't be too hard at all for the characters I had used. ;D

Krystal: I. Now. present .truth .or. dare .in .vague .mono-tone.

Giggles: Fine. Yell as much as you want!

Krystal: OH YES! C: Ok, Evil. You have to ask Flaky out right in front of Flippy.

Flippy & Flaky: WHAT?

Evil: Can't you see I'm in pain? *Rolls over*

Krystal: Cry baby...

Evil: stuff you. *Crawls over to Flaky* Did you know I'm more romantic than Flippy?

Flippy: Well I have a cuter voice!

Flaky: o.o...

Evil: Flaky, will you go out with me? *Tries not to hurl*

Flaky: Uhh...

Flippy: Can't fight...can't fight...YOU BITCH! *Tackles Evil*

Evil: Wait! Time out...

Flippy: Huh...ok?

Evil: You remember the time when we were stuck in the closet together?

Flippy: Yes?

Evil: We still have to kill Cuddles!

*Pause*

Krystal: Normally, I'd let these guys kill Cuddles, but no. I want them to FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

*Un-Pause?*

Evil: YOU BITCH! *Fights Flippy*

Flippy: HOE! *Continues to fight*

Evil: SKANK! *Pulls hair*

Flippy: SLUT! *Bitch slaps*

Krystal: Anyway... Lumpy.

Lumpy: YESH? 8P

Krystal: Ew. Have you ever had a girlfriend? AT ALL?

Lumpy: Pffft! Well o' course I have! I've 'ad muh cabbage, and me corn! We neva' got toh third base, tho... What'ver tha' is.

Krystal: Okkk?

Petunia: I'm amazed!

Giggle: Same!

Flippy: WHORE! *Rips patch of fur out of evil*

Evil: PUSSY! *Pushes Flippy*

Flippy: ASS HOLE! *Pushes Evil back*

Flaky: This is kinda funny...

Krystal: Next dare is...Whoa...ok...I have to go blind with the mole for a day?

Giggles: AND YOU CAN'T TALK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Evil & Flippy squash her whilst fighting*

Krystal: HAHAHA! Oh, wait...*Puts poison in eyes*

Petunia: *Gasp* What the hell!

Krystal: Now I can't see! I mean...*Makes hand gestures that no one can understand*

Pop: Huh?

Krystal: *Throws the letters at Pops face* *Makes book gesture*

Pop: What?

Cuddles: I think she means read it...

Krystal: *Nods*

Pop: Uh...Okay then? Well...Lifty and Shifty. You cannot steal from anyone for a whole day, you good for nothing twerps.

Shifty: Oh, okay, old man!

Lifty: TOO GOOD!

*High Fives*

Evil: FAG *Pokes eyes*

Flippy: I know the ultimate insult! *Slaps*

Evil: What? *Pulls ears*

Flippy: DISCO BEAR!

Evil: UGH! *Dies*

**People, if you want your OC in this T or D fic, just leave their description in the reviews!**

**Name –**

**Animal- **

**Colour – **

**Short Bio – **

**Friends & enemies – **

**And yea...**

**R&R!**

**PEACE!**


	4. This is also a fail chapter!

A/N: **Thanks to everyone for their OCs!**

Krystal: Whoop! Whoop!

Lumpy: Uh...what?

Krystal: We've got VISITORS!

Evil: What? It's fucked up enough already in here!

Krystal: Exactly! Why not add a few more people! Er..animals...things...whatever you guys are.

Lumpy: FURRIES!

Cub: Weee!

Krystal: Ok guys. I want to introduce Prickly. Say hello, Prickly.

Prickly: Heh, hey guys.

Evil: What the hell are you? Porcupine? Bear? Make up your god-damn mind!

Flaky: *Slaps Evil up-side the face* Evil! Shut up, or I'll round-house kick you. Hey Prickly!

Prickly: Hey there!

Flippy: *Watches Prickly* Hmm...

Evil: Seriously though. What are you? You look like road-kill! HAHAHA!

Prickly: Do ya wanna fight me or somethin'?

Everyone: *Gasp!*

Evil: Psh, I could kick your ass ANYDAY!

Prickly: Let's find out then!

-20 seconds later—

Evil: Ow. How the hell did this happen?

Prickly: Dun' cha mess with me 'gain, got it?

Evil: Y-yes s-sir...

Krystal: Awwwww! Evil got his ass kicked!

Flippy: Ahahahaha :D

Krystal: Pssst! Thorn and Rose! Come here!

Rose: How 'bout you come to me?

Thorn: Can you move please?

Rose: Walk around me.

Thorn: Please?

Rose: Ugh, fine. *Moves over only to trip her*

Thorn: Hey! Stop that!

Rose: Pfft.

Krystal: Hey Thorn!

Thorn: Hey Krystal!

Rose: Yea...hi Rose. I feel so welcome.

Lumpy: Hi Rose!

Rose: *Eye twitches*

Krystal: Ehehehehe...now, now, Rose...

Rose: *Stares* What?

Krystal: Nothing. Can you guys sit please?

Rose: I prefer to stand.

Krystal: Please si-

Rose: I **want to stand**.

Thorn: Rose, sit. NOW

Rose: Fine, geeze. *Sits*

Krystal: And...Midnight!

Midnight: *Glomps Krystal* Hiya there!

Krystal: Ahaha... hi Midnight...

Rose: Ha, what do you know? Another army freak.

*Flippy, Evil and midnight stare at her*

Rose: Dude, just kidding. Seriously.

Krystal: Anyway, this is Truth or Dare, so we need Truths and Dares! Ok! This one's from:

**Crazypunkchic208**

**dares:**

flippy:fight...rambo and chuck norris

flaky:bring out yer inner evil/killer/whatev

splendid&giggles:...kiss..thats all and NO COMPLAINING

TRUTHS

handy:how'd'ya lose yer arms

Flippy: OH HELL YES!

**Everything looks like a video game**

**Flippy: **

**Health:** 100/100

**Skill:** 94/100

**Armor:** 10/100

**Rambo:**

**Health: **100/100

**Skill: **96/100

**Armor: **20/100

_**FIGHT!**_

*Flippy attacks Rambo with his bowie knife*

**DIRECT HIT!**

*Rambo insults Flippy*

**EMOTIONAL PUNCH!**

*Flippy summons Evil*

**FINISH HIM OFF!**

*Flippy stabs Rambo*

**YOU WIN!**

_**BOSS LEVEL!**_

Flippy: Oh shit...

**Flippy:**

**Health:** 87/100

**Skill:** 94/100

**Armor:** 6/100

**Chuck Norris:**

**Health: **549/100

**Skill: **1000/100

**Armor: **104/100

_**FIGHT!**_

*Chuck Norris round-house kicks Flippy*

**FINISH HIM OFF!**

*Chuck Norris pokes Flippy*

**YOU LOSE!**

Krystal: Well, that was awkward...

Rose: No shit, Sherlock.

Midnight: *Turns around* Is it over?

Krystal: Yep...

Disco Bear: Hey ladies...

-10 seconds later-

*Disco Bear is dead on the floor*

Krystal: Wow, I just wrote an extra 3 pages and deleted it because it sounded retarded. *Sadface*

Flaky: There, there...

Rose: Have you realised your army freak just DIED?

Flaky: So?

Rose: So? Wait...you don't give a shit if your goody-two shoes boyfriend just died?

Flaky: He's not my boyfriend...We're just...friends.

Evil: And if Flippy liked...that thing...I'd have to kill myself.

Midnight: Oh man...

Rose: Shut up, dumbass.

Thorn: Can we all just get along?

Everyone: NO!

Cuddles: What's going on?

Krystal: Go away, Cuddles. This is a filler chapter. We don't need you.

Cuddles: Awww, then why did Disco Bear get to come?

Rose: *Points at Disco Bears torn up body*

Cuddles: Ohh...heh, heh.

Thorn: Hey, Cuddles! You can stay if you want...if it's ok with Krystal...

Cuddles: *Looks at Krystal*

Krystal: Fine.

Evil: WHAT? NO FAIR!

Rose: Someone's jealous...

Evil: Am not! I'm just...socially challenged...

Rose: You're mentally challenged, too.

Evil: Whatever...

Rose: Someone's coming out of the closet, if you know what I mean.

Evil: I AM TOTALLY NOT COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET! THERE IS NO CLOSET!

Rose: Denial...

Evil: Ugh! *Waves hands around*

Krystal: Anyway...

Midnight: This is AWESOME!

Thorn: But, they're going to fight. I hate it when people fight...

Cuddles: Sex-ayyy

Krystal: Ya know, Evil's a dude, right?

Cuddles: But Rose is a girl...

Giggles: *Slaps Cuddles* CHEATER!

Cuddles: Where the hell did you come from?

Krystal: Her mum's vagi-

Giggles: ALL YOU ARE IS A CHEATER! YOU LIE IN MY FACE! EVERYDAY!

Rose: Fight, fight, fight!

Evil: I bet Giggles wins.

Rose: You're on!

*They both start fighting and...stuff...*

Giggles: *Rips Cuddles hair off*

Cuddles: *Pulls her bow off*

...

Krystal: Dude...you're fucked now...

Cuddles: Wait? Wh-

Giggles: YOU CAN HIT ME, SLAP ME, CALL ME NAMES, BUT WHEN YOU TOUCH THE BOW...

Giggles: *Blows head off with a bazzoka*

Midnight: *Gulps* Uh...guys...*Eyes start changing colours*

Evil: She has PTSD too? C'mon!

Krystal: Shut up, fat ass.

Evil: I'm not fat! I'm...plump...

Rose: No, no...you're defiantly fat...

Thorn: *Giggles* That was...*snorts* mean, Rose...

Krystal: *Pours water on Midnight* This is a filler chapter.

Rose: And?

Krystal: We have to get on with the dares.

Thorn: But it's...a...filler chapter...?

Krystal: So what? I'm making up the rules, so stuff you.

Midnight: Evil? Why are you crying?

Evil: She...called...me...fat...

Krystal: There, there, Evil. You're not fat...

Evil: Thank y-

Krystal: You're HUGE!

Evil: What?...ugh...*walks away*

Rose: Denial...again.

Krystal: Is Flaky alive?

Flaky: Right here!

Rose: Pffft

Krystal: Flaky, I need you to show your evil side.

Evil: *From like, really far away* WHY DOES EVERY HAVE TO COPY ME? UGGGGHHHHHH!

Krystal: Jealousy's a curse, Evil.

Evil: I'M NOT A WITCH!

Midnight: She didn't say you were a witch?

Evil: But she implied it...HARD BLAHHHHHH

Rose: Did you take your pills yet?

Krystal: SHUSH! Flaky! We need to see your Evil side!

Flaky: Um...rawr? Rawr...RAWR ! *Tries to eat Evil*

Evil: STOP! I can't fit in your mouth. I'm _apparently _too fat...

E. Flaky: Oh...*Tries to eat Krystal*

Krystal: *Stares*

: *Eats Thorn*

Midnight: NOOOO!

Krystal: I'll revive her later...

Midnight: NUH! You shall revive her NOW!

Krystal: Fine...Ohhhhhhh holy Llamas! *Holds up sword I got from somewhere* I HAVE THE POWER!

Thorn: Was that necessary?

Krystal: Psssh, no. But it's hell fun!

Rose: Did _you _take your medicine yet?

Krystal: Nope. ANYWAY! Giggles...oh, Giggles!

Giggles: What the fuck do you want?

Thorn: Please don't swear...

Midnight: Yeah, it's bad for your health!

Flaky: SPLENDID!

Splendid: Did someone call for a he-

*Everyone stares*

Splendid: *Clears throat* Did someone call for me?

Flaky: I-I did...

Rose: Ha, yeah. You gotta kiss Giggles

Prickly: And NO complaining!

Rose:Where did you come from?

Prickly: I...dunno...

Splendid: I'm not kissing her. I'm a he-

*Everyone stares*

Splendid: Fine! *They lean in to kiss*

Krystal: *Takes out camera*

Giggles: *Kisses him* Wait...you kiss better than Cuddles...

Splendid: Heh..heh...I try *Blushes*

Giggles: *Glomps*

...

Rose: Giggles is a slut.

Evil: I KNOW!

Midnight: Shut up, Evil!

Evil: *Falls off cliff*

Krystal: Okay...Where's Handy?

Handy: *Faceplants* Yessssssssssss?

Krystal: How'd ya lose your arms?

Handy: Spork...

Rose: A spork? Seriously...

Handy: Dude, do you know how dangerous sporks can be?

Krystal: They're like a hybrid of a fork and a spoon! It's Un-natural!

Midnight: I know! *Hugs Krystal* Hold me...

Krystal: Midnight...I'm scared...

Evil: It's JUST A SPORK! *Get's hit in the head with a spork* CRAP

Thorn: My dog doesn't scratch at ALL!

Rose: What? How? Who?

Prickly: SHAM-WOW! THAT'S HOW!

Krystal: Wow, I totally understand!

Midnight: Same here! I'm not scared anymore!

Krystal: Me neither!

*Yayzzz*

Krystal: Whatever...MORE DARES!

**w3irdo13**

**T's**

Flippy, what does it feel like when you flip out?

Flaky, if you had a dollar for every tome you were sexualy stimulated by looking at Flippy, how much money would you have right this minute?

Disco Bear, have you ever met a girl that actually liked you?

D's

Flippy, sing When Your Heart Stops Beating by +44 to Flaky.

Flaky, spend the day with Marilyn Manson in person and don't show any obvious sign of fear around him (that includes wetting yourself).

Evil, learn to play an insturument.

(By the way, w3irdo13, I'M USING YOUR DARES NAOW D:)

Flaky: Where's Flippy?

Krystal: Still dead...

Flaky: Don't we need him for this truth?

Krystal: Oh yeah...*Revives him*

Flippy: *Stares* About time...

Krystal: Yadda, yadda, you have a truth!

Flippy: Okay?

Midnight: Can I say it?

Krystal: Sure.

Midnight: What does it feel like when you flip out?

Flippy: Nice...

Rose: What?

Flippy: It feels nice.

Thorn: What do you mean it feels nice?

Flippy: Like a just got a BJ.

Rose: So basically...

Midnight: You're saying...

Prickly: That you feel...

Thorn: Sexually stimulated...

Krystal: When you flip out?

Flippy: Basically...that's why I flip out so much...

Midnight: That's hot...

Krystal: I know...

Evil: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIES!

Rose: Shut up, fat-ass

Evil: I'M NOT A WITCH! *Falls off cliff*

Krystal: Ok, whatever...Flaky, answer your truth.

Flaky: I guess...I'd have about...95 dollars?

Flippy: Hot...

Flaky: Wanna go make out?

Flippy: Fuck yes!

Krystal: GO IN THE CLOSET!

Flippy: Closets are for animal-people-human thingies that are yellow!

Midnight: I'm gonna have nightmares...

Rose: Evil...YOU SAID THERE WAS NO CLOSET!

Evil: Well SOOOORRRRYYY!

Krystal: Disco Bears dead so he can't answer, but I doubt there was EVER a girl who liked him.

Evil: I liked him...

Thorn: What?

Evil: Nothing...

Midnight: Flippy! You have to sing to Flaky!

Flippy: OK!:

Turn it up I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up  
And she'll never get let down

And now I can't stop  
Thinking about it  
All YOU people at the top  
Don't know nothing about it

We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices  
And we'll leave you alone

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away

She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away

When we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
When we both get carried away  
(In the dark when there's no one listening)  
When we both get carried away

Flippy:There!

Flaky: AWWWWWW! Let's make out again!

Flippy: YES!

Krystal: STOP! Flaky needs to spend a day with Marilyn Manson without getting scared...

Flaky: Who the hell is he?

*Pewfs out of nowhere*

Flaky: NOOOO *Runs away*

Flippy: Flaky, my love! Come back!

Evil: WOOOOOO! I CAN PLAY A...TRUMPET!

*Plays trumpet horribly*

Krystal: *Claps slowly* ...Bravo, Evil..Bravo...

Krystal: AND that's all for now 'cause my back hurts, I wrote an extra 3 chapters that NO ONE will EVER see! SO BLARGH! Evil is OOC, so is the OCS and such. So, Merry Christmas everyone P:


	5. No name for it! YAYZ OO

**I DO NOT OWN HTF GRAHHHHHHH *Throws Shifty out a window***

Krystal: *Is reading 'How to be a Ninja- For Dummies'*

Lumpy: And I thought I was st-...

Cuddles: Lumpy?

Lumpy: ...sticks...

Giggles: What?

Flippy: Ignore him. He just wants attention..

Flaky: I-I just t-think he's being s-s-s-stupid...

Russell: Yarr-harr-harrr, Krystal! Are ye gon' start the game?

Krystal: *Puts book down to reveal it's...EVIL INSTEAD OF ME HAHAHAAA!*

Evil: Why, hello my minions...

Handy: DON'T RAPE ME!

Evil: Don't give me any ideas. Because I **will** do it. _Hard..._

Handy: *Gulps*

Giggles: I'm not scared of you!

Evil: *Throws phone at Giggles head* Now, *puts glasses on* Krystal is busy playing Slap Happy, so I'm filling in for her. Any questions?

Cuddles: Yeah, two actually. One, why is she playing Slap Happy? Two, why aren't you killing us?

Evil: Well...Krystal is playing Slap Happy because she hates you and I'm as awesome as fairy dust. Secondly, I'm going to torture you. But if Krystal get's a dare, I shall call her back.

Flippy: Isn't this fic meant to be funny? 'Cause it's not funny.

Evil: Ya' know what's funny? I'm having my periods. NO QUESTIONS! Anyway, let's get on with the dares, and maybe a few OC's later on.

**SANDMAN78308**

**Dare: Evil: The next time Lifty and Shifty start laughing like fucking loons, chop them up please!**

Giggles: GO fuck yourself

Handy: Suck Russels dick and force him to give you a hookjob

Mime: Tell Cuddles you love him by writing it on your body

Flippy: Since your ego fuck boddy likes dick so much, slice yours off and give it to him

Lumpy: Eat 15 glass plates and vomit them back up

Evil: Well, with pleasure, 'sandman-person-who-I–think-is-off-Spiderman'...

Giggles: I am NOT going to fuck myself!

Disco Bear: I'll do it for you...baby...

Giggles: EW! Pervert...Petunia! Help me out here!

Petunia: Dude, you're a bitch and I hate you and I want you to die. Go fuck .

Giggles: I'm pretty sure it was a rhetorical questi-

Evil: For fucks sake. *Shoves Giggles head up her ass*Close enough. Moving on.

...

Evil: WHOA WHOA WHOA PEOPLE! This is truth or dare, not a porno movie! But...I don't want to disappoint, so go in the closet!

Handy: Ok :]

Russell: Yar!

*Goes into closet*

Evil: And I won't describe it...MOVING ON! Mime, will y-

Mime: *Is already writing a love poem on his chest*

Flippy: Aww, Cuddles! How cute!

Flippy:*Whispers to Flaky **Their babies are gonna look fugly***

Flaky: *Giggles*

Mime: *Shoves his chest in Cuddles face*

Cuddles: *Tries to push him off*

Mime: *Jumps up and down on Cuddles*

Evil: Well, well, well...I knew you were g-

Krystal: *Glomps Evil off chair*

Krystal: This. Is. MY. Chair. PISS OFF!

Evil: Where the hell did you come from?

Krystal: My mum's vagi-

Prickly: MAN! Shut up about your mums vag. Seriously...

Midnight: Where am I? TOILET PAPER! Goodbye. *walks away*

Thorn: She sooo ran out of toilet paper again, didn't she?

Blade: FOUR! *Golf ball hits Evil's head*

Evil: GRAH WHO DID THAT?

Blade: Oh, sorry Evil. There's so many holes in you that I thought you were grass.

Krystal: That doesn't make any sen-

Evil: *Slaps Krystal*

Krystal: Dude, WTF!

Evil: This is my fight...ASS HOLE

Blade: I bet I can get mor- LIFTY! HELLO!

Lifty:...

Krystal: Didn't I throw you out a window?

Lifty: *Runs away*

Blade: *Stares* You made him run away...BITCH!

*Catfight...kinda...*

Flippy: Break it up, love-birds.

Krystal: Yeah, you're right, Flippy. *Throws Blade at Flippy* RUN!

Evil: NOOO *Runs away too*

Krystal: *Throws Evil at Blade* He's all yours!

Evil: BITCH!

Krystal: *From mega-phone* Ok, More dares. Flippy, are you willing to cut off your penis and give it to Evil?

Lumpy: Penis is a funny word P:

Cub: PENIS!

Cuddles: PENIS!

Toothy: PENIS!

Pop: PENI- Oh, I mean, BAD BOY CUB! NAUGHTY!

Blade: Now whip him like you mean it.

Pop: I WILL! Wait a minute...NO!

Blade: Dumb ass...

Lifty: *Comes back* Heh

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Evil: *Stabs them and throws them in a blender* .

Krystal: Flippy...Flippy? Where the hell did Flippy go?

Flippy: *Is hiding behind Flaky*

Flaky: It's ok Flippy...I'll give you mine...

*Awkward silence*

Flippy:...YES! *Willingly cuts own dick off* HERE YA GO, EVIL!

Evil: Swapzies?

Flippy: Sure!

Evil: *Cuts own dick off* Here ya go, Flippy!

Flippy: Thankyou!

*They hug eachother*

Both: Sharing is caring!

Evil: What the hell just happened?

Flippy: I...don't...know...but my penis hurts...

Cub: PENIS!

Krystal: Whatever...Lumpy. Do whatever your dare is. I'm tired.

Lumpy: *Eats a plate* ONE PLATE! *Eats another plate* TWO PLATES! *And another* FOUR PLATES! Uh, I mean three...

-TIME LAPSE!-

*Lumpy is dead on the floor*

Rose: I knew the poor guy couldn't do it.

Krystal: OK! MOAR DAREZ!

**McQueenfan95**

**Yay! Prickly kicked Evil's $$! I fuggin' love Prickly. Anyway, My Truths.**

Disco Bear, disco died in the '70s, why don't you give it up?

Flippy: do you LIKE, like Flaky?

Dares

Cuddles: try to rape Prickly.

Prickly: Destroy Cuddles with your quills.

DB: Disco is fun-kayyyyy, dude! *Does fail dance moves* Ohhhhhhhh yeaaaahhhhh!

Krystal: Whatever. Flippy, ADMIT YOUR LOVE!

Flippy: *Turns to Flaky* Flaky, I've wanted to say this for a while now...*Slaps her forehead* DEVIL-Be-GONE! *Giggles and runs away*

Flaky: NOOOO! My identity! *dies*

Blade: So dramatic.

Evil: Yes.

Krystal: Mhm

Splendid: *Flies in* DID SOMEBODY CALL FOR A mediocre pizzaboy?

Lumpy: I DID! I DID!

Midnight: *Comes back in with toilet paper stuck on her* Pizza?

Flippy: *Jumps out a plane and lands on Evil*

Evil: WHY IS EVERYBODY LANDING ON ME TODAY?

Flippy: 'Cuz you're fluffy *Grins sheepishly*

Krystal: Wait...*pets Evil* Oh God! You're like, amazingly fluffy!

Cuddles: *Hugs Evils head* WHOA! You really are fluffy!

Evil: Almost TOO FLUFFY! *Thumbs up*

...

Krystal: Anyway...Cuddles, do what your primary sex drive tells you to do! Besides rape Giggles!

Cuddles: *Walks towards Prickly*

Prickly: Don't ya dare do what I thinks ya is gonna do...

Cuddles: *Jumps on Pricklys face*

Blade: *Throws Evil at them*

Evil: NOOOO!

*Cuddles tries to rape Prickly but accidentally rapes Evil*

Evil: MY VIRGINITY! *Cries and runs away*

Petunia: He was a virgin?

Mole: I...I can see! I CAN SEE!

*Trash can hits the Mole*

Giggles: SHUT UP!

Krystal: What-evvvzzzz.

Prickly: Woot! *Shoots Cuddles with his quills*

Cuddles: *He dies...unless he's a zombie...then he won't die...but I'm pretty sure he died*

Prickly: Epic win y'all!

Krystal: Good for you!

Thorn: Was that sarcastic?

Rose: Oh nah, dip-shit.

Krystal: Oh, and guys, I want you to meet my OC, Lola.

Lola: *Walks in*Hi guys!

Handy: *Walks out of the closet all sweaty* Wow, who's this chick? She looks like a whore!

Krystal: I know she does. That's what happens when I'm bored.

Russell: Yar-har, so ya dress ye OC as a blooming hoe? (Do pirates even say blooming?)

Lola: *Punches Russell* I'm meant to look like a hoe! So shut up!

Krystal: MORE DARES! YAYZ!

**Crazypunkchic208**

**this is soo fucked up...and funny**

dares:

everyone:for the love of god..& fish taco's do not die on christmas

flippy:...heres an ak and a bazooka go wild

truths

splendid and giggles:truth be told...did you enjoy your last dare i gave y'all

Krystal: Well, since Christmas is over, did any of you guys get killed on Christmas?

Everyone: Blame Evil.

Krystal: Wait...is there even such things as fish tacos? I want one...

Thorn: Flippy, this is from my CREATORRR! *Gives him an AK and a bazooka*

Flippy: Wow, thanks! I know who I'm going to kill! Krystal, would you mind?

Krystal: Defiantly not! *Zaps Flippy to someone's house (aka, a garbage can)

Flippy: Hmmm...*knocks on lid*

Justin Beiber: Yes? Oh, Flippy. It's you! Come in! Come in!

Flippy: Uh..okay?

*They both jump into it but they land in a land full of cute dinosaur that speak!*

(If you're confused, just watch Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs)

Flippy: Wow, this place is hu-TIME FOR YOU TO DIE! *Shoots Justin Beiber's head off with the bazooka* I FEEL HAPPYNESSESESES!

(Do you know what's creepy? Justin Beiber's name is in my MS Word's dictionary D: I SWEAR TO JEBUZ I DIDN'T PUT IT THERE!)

...

Krystal: Splendid. Giggles. Did you guys enjoy your last dare?

Splendid: Very much so, fine citizen!

Giggles: Mhm...*Makes out with Splendid*

Krystal: Ewwwwwww

Lola: Tune in next time f-

Krystal: *Throws Lola out a window* That's my line, bitch! Tune in next time for MORE DARES!

\\/ Peace P:


	6. Don't push me please

**UGH I can't get any sleep b/c w3irdo13 keeps yelling at me D: I'm a very, very, **_**very **_**slow writer. Please don't hassle me or I'll stop writing all together. I'm just kidding about that, but really, no need to be all like: **

HEY!

WHAT HAPPENED?

Please use my T's & D's next time.

**Or**

HEY!

I ASKED YOU TO USE MY TRUTHS AND DARES!

You can still use them for the next chapter tho.

**Yes, yes, I'm getting there, my friends. It's the holidays! Sheesh, but anywho, on with the show, starting with w3irdo13's dares.**

**...**

Evil: Shut up and get on with it!

Krystal: I'm just speaking my mind, and I'm not motivated, and my back's sore.

Evil: Oh, boo-hoo. Get over it.

Krystal: *Stabs Evil in his face* Ok, dare time!

**w3irdo13**

**thanks :)**

T's

Krystal, where's Waldo?

Flaky, why are you sooooooooooo shy all the time?

Lumpy, what is the smartest thing you've EVAR done that your freinds may have actually noticed?

D's

Flippy & Evil, sing Guilty Concience (Evil=Shady, Flippy=Dre).

Flaky, it's time to get over your fears. ALL of them.

Thanks again!

Krystal: I don't know where Waldo is. He's hiding in one of his books I guess. *Unmotivated*

Flaky: I-I'm shy because I w-was abused when I was a c-child...

Lumpy: Thar smartested thung av evar dung wuz cooking muh toast!

Krystal: *still unmotivated*

Petunia: GET OVER IT!

Krystal: No *walks away*

Evil: Flippy, you ready?

Flippy: Fawk yeah, bitch! *Takes out microphone*

Prickly:

_Meet Eddie, twenty-three years old.  
Fed up with life and the way things are going,  
He decides to rob a liquor store.  
But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart.  
And suddenly, his conscience comes into play..._

Flippy:

_**Alright, stop!  
Now before you walk in the door of this liquor store  
And try to get money out the drawer  
You better think of the consequence  
I'm your motherfuckin conscience**_

Evil:

**That's nonsense!  
Go in and gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs  
And borrow a damn dress, and one of her blonde wigs**  
**Tell her you need a place to stay  
You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs with an aged razor blade**

Flippy:

_**Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to  
The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you  
Think about it before you walk in the door first  
Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns**_

Evil:

**Fuck that! Do that shit! Shoot that bitch!  
Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?  
Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that bitch?  
Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have kids?**

Flippy:

_**Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it!  
Not over this shit. Drop the biscuit  
Don't even listen to Slim yo, he's bad for you**_

**[Sound of Static]**

Prickly:

_Meet Stan, twenty-one years old.  
After meeting a young girl at a rave party,  
things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom.  
Once again, his conscience comes into play... __**  
**_

Evil:

**Now listen to me, while you're kissin her cheek  
and smearin her lipstick, I slipped this in her drink  
Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe..  
**_**(Yo! This girl's only fifteen years old**_**  
**_**You shouldn't take advantage of her, that's not fair)**_**  
Yo, look at her bush.. does it got hair? **_**(Uh huh!)**_**  
Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare  
Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there  
**_**(Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie Kids?)**_**  
No, but I seen the porno with SunDoobiest!  
**_**(Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?)**_**  
Man fuck that, hit that shit raw dawg and bail..**

**[Static]**

Prickly:

_Meet Grady, a twenty-nine year old construction worker.  
After coming home from a hard day's work,  
he walks in the door of his trailer park home  
to find his wife in bed with another man._

Flippy:

_**Alright calm down, relax, start breathin..**_

Evil:

**Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin  
While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off?  
FUCK slittin her throat, CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!**

Flippy:

_**Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit?  
**_**(What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?)**_**  
Alright Shady, maybe he's right Grady  
But think about the baby before you get all crazy**_

Evil:

**Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her?  
Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her?  
That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard  
You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped DEE BARNES?**

Flippy:

_**What'chu say? **_**(What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?)**_**  
I'ma kill you motherfucker!**_

Evil:

**Uhhh-aahh! Temper temper!  
Mr. Dre? Mr. N.W.A.?  
Mr. AK comin' straight outta Compton y'all better make way?  
How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?**

Flippy:

_**Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went  
Been there, done that.. aw fuck it...  
What am I sayin? Shoot em both Grady, where's your gun at?**_

Krystal: Whatever. *Walks away*

Flippy: I dibs taking over! Okay, wait, NO! I'm not making Flaky get over her fears! *huffs and walks away*

Evil: Flippy! Wait! Ugh *go's after him*

Flaky: I c-can't get over my fears o-of chicks...

Krystal: *comes back* Then ddon't *walks away*

Flaky: But I d-don't wanna b-be mean...*holds a chick* AHH GET IT OFF! *throws it at a wall and runs away*

**Madagascar Queen**

**Petunia (Truth) In "Blind Date," Disco Bear got sprayed for trying to kiss her. Was that pepper spray or her own spray?**

Petunia (Dare) Take off the air freshener and spray all of the HTFs (ONE BY ONE, NOT ALL AT ONCE,INCLUDING YOURSELF)

Cuddles (Dare) Remember when you eploded Lumpy with the loud guitar volume in "In a Jam"? Blast everyone with it. It's fun!

Petunia: That was my own spray. He totally deserved it! AND I'M NOT, I repeat, NOT, taking off my airfreshner!

Giggles: You have to do it!

Petunia: NO!

Giggles: YES

Petunia: NO

Giggles: YES!

Petunia: FINE!

*sprays all of the HTF's one by one,in cluding herself can't be bother describing it bc im in a bad mood so much so im not using proper grammerr ok?

Cuddles: yeahhh alright exclamation mark *plays guitar really loudlie I mean loudly*

*everyone dies* THE END GOODNIGHT ;_;


	7. It's kinda a filler P:

**I've posted 3 chapters today! THREE CHAPTERS! I'm in a better mood now, because I've got soft drink and my cat fell off the couch. Sorry about my crabby mood before v.v ****Y no, mis amigos, no tengo HTF!**

…..

Krystal: Well, we're back!

Evil: For the third time today...

Krystal: Yes! And now I'm in a good mood!

Rose: And why is that? You finally got ya hands on some drugs?

Krystal: Why, yes. Also...NO! I don't do drugs!

Rose: Idiot...

Flippy: Can we get on with it?

Krystal: Why? You got something planned?

Flippy: Yes, I have actually. I've got a date with Flaky at seven.

Evil: OH LAH LAAAHH FLIPPY! Flippy a une petite amie!**

Flippy: *Punches Evil* Shut up, ass hole. At least I can get one!

Krystal: Haha...pwned. ANYWAY!

Evil: Flippy et feuilletée assis dans un arbre…***

Flippy : Dude, If you sing that I swear to God I will kill you.

Evil : Whatever.

Krystal: Ahem, let's continue, shall we?

**Demonizedangel455**

**It** **look's like rose & evil are becoming good buddy's.**

Anyways to te truths & dares

TRUTH:

Evil: do jou love DB because I'm pretty shure u do.

Rose: if you were locked in a cell with the one person...animal...human things that you really hate who would it be & what would you do.

DARES:

Thorn: Kill the person you really hate the most then the person that you really like.

All the girls: kick the boy you hate the most in the crotch.

All the boys: punch the girl that kicked you.

Whelp that's all I got.

C YA!

Krystal: Alright!

Evil: Oh my word, yes! I love DB with all of my little heart!

Rose: Pft, serious?

Evil: You fail. Dramaticly. *Kicks DB in the balls*

DB: ARGH Muh groovy disco balls! *Holds crouch*

Krystal: Righti-o then...Rose?

Rose: I can't believe I'm saying this but, it'd have it be Evil...

Evil: *Retarded face*

Krystal: Because?...

Rose: Petunia is too clean, Giggles is a whore, Flaky is..well, Flaky, Flippy is a goody-two-shoes...

Flippy: AM NOT!

Rose: ...DB is a perv, Pop is too old, Cub is too young, Krystal is a retard, Midnight is too...too...Midnighty and stuff...Thorn is too nice, Russell's a pirate, Toothys too toothy, Cuddles is too fluffy, Handy is too handless, but Evil is just enough...

Cuddles: He fulfils you!

Evil: I better...

Rose: WHAT?

Evil: Heh...just kidding .

Krystal: Any WHAT would you do together?

Evil: Lots a' things...

Rose: *Slaps Evil upside the head* Ass hole! We'd play cards.

Flippy: Sure, sure...

Krystal: Ok, Thorn! Go back to your murderous ways and kill someone you hate!

Thorn:..But...he hasn't done anything to me...

Krystal: Yes, yes, but you hate him don't you?

Thorn: Y-yes...I guess...

Krystal: And he's not good enough for your hate...

Thorn: Ya' know...you're right! *Stabs DB repeatedly*

Krystal: GREAT! Now...kill someone you like.

Thorn: WHAT?

Krystal: Go on...you know you want to...

Thorn: B-but...ugh, I can't win this fight can I?

Krystal: Nope P:

Thorn: F-fine...F-Flippy...I'm sorry about t-this...

Flippy: Huh? *Looks at her with adorably cute puppy eyes*

Thorn: I CAN'T DO IT! *Runs away*

Evil: Fail

Krystal: I know. Oooh I'm gonna enjoy this dare! *Magically revives DB*

DB: Oh..I'm alive, ya! I'm ALIVE!

Krystal: *Kicks DB in the balls*

*So does Petunia, Flaky, Giggles, Lammy, Rose, Midnight and Thorn*

DB: DUUUDE! TOTALLY *grabs crotch* NOT FUNNKAAYY

*Falls over*

Krystal: Anywho...Oh...sh*t

DB: Dude, I'm gonna enjoy this like funky disco music, yo! *Punches each girl in the face*

Roses: You didn't...*attacks DB*

Krystal: *Rubs face* Ouch..that didn't even HURT!

Thorn: Can I get him back?

Krystal: Knock ya socks off! Or...shoes...whatever you guys wear...

Evil: Wait a second...why haven't you told anyone what animal you are? Or are you an imposter? AHHH IMPOSTER!

Giggles: Yeah!

Petunia: What she said!

Krystal: Why do _they_ wanna know?

Flippy: Do it. Pleeeeaaaassseeee? *puppy eyes*

Krystal: It's not gonna work. I have 2 dogs. Puppys actually.

Flippy: Okay..Hm...

Splendont: *Gives her a back massage* Tell them...

Krystal: GET OFF ME! And no.

Splendont: You used to be my friend...

Krystal: I swear to god it you make me feel guilty agai-

Splendont: I remember when we were like, 11 years old. I used to sneak over to your house, and we used to play "trivial pursuit". Remember Krystal? Remember when your parents caught me? Remember when they shipped you off to boarding school, but I still called you every night before you went to sleep? Remember that Krystal? Remember all the memories?

Krystal: FINE! FINE! I'm a fox, okay? Geeze! I hate you, Splendont...

Splendont: Oh, come on! Turn that frown upsidedown!

Krystal: *still frowning*

Splendid: Splendont! Leave her alone!

Splendont: Why don't you!

Splendid:I haven't touched her!

Splendont: But I have...

Krystal: Don't you dare...*Slaps him upside the face*

Splendont: Oww what the hell?

_**Bahhhh that's it! It's getting really weird...so that's all, folks!**_

_**Splendont: We still got unfinished business...**_

_**Krystal: *Slaps him* Cya! P:**_


	8. PLEASE READ THIS NYAHH

**This isn't a proper chapter, OK? I'm just writing this one to say that dares like:**

Everyone: Have a massive orgy (except for Cub)

**OR**

Cub: Take pics of the orgy and give it to your teacher.

**Will ****NO LONGER ****be accepted because I think this T or D fic is getting a little too out of hand, ok? Sorry if you're against that...**

**But, I think it's just a TAD too inappropriate. Yes, if Flippy get dared to rape Evil, I'll write it. If Flaky got dared to castrate Disco Bear, I'd write it. But **_**PLEASSSSEEEEE **_**no character orgys or anything like that. Also, nothing too explicit. For all I know, little kids could be reading this NOOO Just kidding, but really. **

**Example of what **_**is **_**ok:**

Krystal: Ahahahaha Evil, go rape someone!

Evil: Why ok sure P:

*He drags Petunia into a closet*

Krystal: YAY!

**Alright, ok, I'll admit it. That was neither funny, nor educational, but if there's a closet, alright! **

**Example of what **_**isn't **_**ok:**

Lumpy: LOOK EVERY ONE! I HAVE A PENIS! SUCK IT NAOW, BIOTCH!

*Shoves it in Handy's face*

Lumpy: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Handy:OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH  
DB: OHHHH YEAHHHHH

*They all have an orgy together NO*

**No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NALALALAAAA**

**Ok, so that's what not to do :]**

**If you skipped through this entire little talk, you won't get a cookie.**

**Those who didn't: *gives you a cookie* Good.**

**Now, please. No orgys D:**


	9. Chihuahua

** Just kidding guys, alright. If you want orgies THAT BADLY I'll let you have them, okay? I'm nice like that. I want a cookie *Stares at everyone* So yeah. **

Krystal: Well, well, well...look who came crawling back for some more truth or dare...

Lumpy: Me?

Krystal: No. The person who I specifically had my little rant on about.

Evil: I swear you're having you peri-

Krystal: Oh and Evil, before you start making comments, I want you to hear this. *Takes out tape recorder and plays it*

_**Ya' know what's funny? I'm having my periods.**_

Krystal: Evil, I believe that is your voice...

Evil: I...uh...I can e-explain...

Krystal: Sure you can... anyway! On with the dares!

**SANDMAN78308**

**Dares**

Flippy: Marry Giggles and then let Flaky have your bastard child

Flippy: WHAT? HELL NO!

**Cuddles: Take off your bunny slippers, NOW**

Giggles: Eat said slippers

Everyone: Have a massive orgy (except for Cub)

Cub: Take pics of the orgy and give it to your teacher.

Krystal: Alright, alright. This Sandman guy has a dirty mind.

Giggles: Too dirty, so I'm not doing it!

Petunia: Dirt? Dirt...DIRT DIRT DIRT DIRT ARGHHHGFHSDGFDGJFGSD! *Blows up*

Flippy: I'm **not **marrying Giggles. And Flaky, we don't even have a baby?

Flaky: That's what she said...

Flippy: What?

Flaky:...

Flippy: No...no, tell me...

Flaky: N-no...

Flippy: Tell me, Flaky.

Flaky:...

Flippy: Now...

Flaky: **

Flippy:...you...you...WHORE! C'mon Giggles, we don't need them!

Giggles: Yeah! *They both somehow marry eachother*

Flippy: Flaky, you can keep your basterd child!

Flaky: NOOOOOOOoOoOOOOOOoooooOOOOoO!

Cuddles: I'M SUDDENLY A FEMALE! I DON'T NEED YOU, SLIPPERS! *Throws them at Giggles face and she EATS THEM HAAAA*

Krystal: My love letter to the fans, ORGY TIME! Not including me, I don't want mad cow disease...*stares at Giggles who is still nomming on said slippers*

Flippy: WOOO! *Takes shirt off* I CALL DISCO BEAR!

DB: Wh-*gets glomped on the face by Flippy*

Flaky: *Jumps on Top of Flippy*

Lumpy: *Jumps on Flaky and gets stabbed by her quills*

*Basicly, everyone else jumped on top of eachother as such*

Krystal: Hey Cub.

Cub: Ewwo!

Krystal: Why don't you take a picture of them and show it to your teacher?

Cub: Gud idwea! *Takes a crappy photo of them*

Krystal: Good job! Anywho, next dares!

**McQueenfan95**

**Krystal: go read my story, "The night Flippy went crazy" and tell me what you think.**

Flaky: Make out with Prickly.

Prickly: Fight Evil to the death.

Cro-Marmot: THAW.

The Mole: cross I-95 during rush hour.

Flippy and Evil: Go attack Critics United. I put that one in because I'm mad at them. They made me cancel my T or D fic.

Prickly: one more for you. Sing Toby Keith's "Have I hot a present for you".

Krystal: Haha, I liked that story. It suits Flippy. I also love Weird Al 3

Flaky: I JUST GOT DUMPED, HAD A ORGY, AND HOW I HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH H-

Prickly: Shut it *makes out with her*

Krystal: I think the dare was for _her_ to make out with _you..._Ugh, whatever...

Prickly: *Throws Flaky away* You and me, Evil. RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

Evil: Well, well, well, someone's an eager beaver...

Prickly: I'm a porcupine...bear...WHATEVER! *Punches Evil in the face*

Evil: Dude, WTH! IT'S ON! *Bitch slaps*

Prickly: Oh, ha, I forgot I had mah quills. Silly me! *Kills Evil with his quills*

Evil: *Is dead...and stuff* *Leg twitchs*

Krystal: ZOMBIE! *Shoots his leg* All good. Sorry about that, folks...

Cro-marmot:...

Flippy: My ass hurts...*Drags Cro into the sun*

Cro: *thaws then melts* OGGA BOOGA ( I don't know how a cave-thingies meant to sound ok?)

Flippy: SHIT!

Cro:...Ogga?

Flippy: Ughh...*scratches head* DIE! *stabs and runs away*

Mole: What...am I doing here? *Walks away but instead walks onto that road/highway/THING I DON'T KNOW! And doesn't die yay*

Krystal: How...did he just do that?

Sniffles: *Sniffs?* Well, *adjusts glasses* Although the Mole is vision impaired, Moles have an extremely keen sense of hearing, thus allowing him to proceed along the road without getting stu-

Evil: *Throws shoe at him*

Krystal: Thank you...now can you's two _please _do your dare?

Flippy: Who the hell is critics united?

Evil: Dunno...

Krystal: I don't care who they are! Just go an' attack them!

Evil: Fine, fine...

Flippy: But...they didn't hurt u- I mean- you...

Krystal: *sighs* Imagine they're all miniature Justin Beiber's coming to eat your brains...

Flippy: AHHH! *grabs a machete* THEY ALL MUST DIE!

Krystal: Yes...now GO! Run as fast as your cute little stubby legs can carry you!

Evil: Whatever... *walks*

Krystal: I SAID RUN!

Evil: *Sweatdrop* OKAY! *Runs*

Shifty: What the hell is 'Have I hot a present for you'?

Lifty: A dick in a box?

Shifty: Heh

Lifty: Heh

Krystal: I swear to GOD...I'm not in the mood.

Shifty & Lifty: *Shuts up*

Krystal: Ok, I can't find the song, so sorry.

Prickly: That means I can't do the dare? Aww man!

Krystal: Yes, I know. A horrible tradge-

Flippy: *Comes back with blood and brains on him*

Evil: Heh, he surprised me. Usually he wouldn't kill someone...but when you mentioned Justin Beibe-

Flippy: *Points gun at Evil's head* Don't...you...**DARE**...say...his...name...

Evil: Okay, okay..

Krystal: Yes, well...there's more dares, but I kinda can't be bothered, so there. I'm going to bed.

**Evil: **My name, is Papi. I am descended from an ancient line of proud warriors. My ancestors went into battle along-side Aztec soldiers. Today, we move within the inner circles of the wealthiest, most powerful people on the planet. Who am I? The question is...what am I?

I'm a Chihuahua! *Growls*

**Lifty: **Chihuahua *winks*

**Flippy: **Chihuahua!

**Everyone: **Chihuahua!

**Krystal&Splendont: **Ohhhh Chihuahua!

**Everyone: **Chihuahua!

**Evil: **We're the king of all dogs, yo, we ain't playin', don't you bark in our direction, that's all I'm sayin'.

***Flaky sits on the thing Evil's sitting on? O.o***

**Evil: **Jealous? We're tiny, we're mighty, we're number one, we're the real hard dogs, yo, hold the fun!

**Everyone: **What can make you move? Chihuahua! Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua! What can make you dance? Chihuahua! Ohh Chihuahua! Chihuahua!

**Krystal: I'm sorry guys, I had to type that. It made me happy :)**


	10. Cub is muh HOMIE!

Krystal: Sorry guys! I lost internet connection for freakin' AGES!

Evil: Sucker!

Cub: HELL NAH! *Shoots Evil*

Evil: WHAT THE HELL? CONTROL THE KID!

Pop: Behave yourself, Cub. Please.

Krystal: *Pushes Pop out of the way* Yo! Me an' Cub are homies now! We in da hood!

Cub: Yeah, bitch! Go fuck a dog!

Everyone: *Gasp*

*Silence*

Krystal: HAH HELL YES! GO GIRLFRIEND! *High-fives*

Splendont: Such a good mother...*drools*

Krystal: Splendont...you're drooling..._again..._

Splendont: What? O-Oh...sorry...

Krystal: Okay...DARE TIME!

**Monkey Ranger BLUE**

**Hey...! Your T&D story is awesome! XD**

Can I give truth or dares?

If not, that's fine... ^^lll *prepares for disapointment*

If yes then...

Dare:

I dare you to make Splendid female...

Female Splendid, I dare you to make out with Splendont!

Flippy, I dare you to rekill Tiger General 10 times...!

Nutty, I dare you to eat... A piece of carrot...

Evil, come here and kill me... Khuuuukhukhukhukhu...

Truth:

Evil, ARE YOU A VIRGIN?

Pop, where's your wife? QAQ

thank you that is all...

Hey Krystal! I have the same name! 8DDDD

Krystal: YAY someone has the same name as me! And yes! You can give truths and dares! And I love my dare! Splendid...come here...

Splendid: Sorry, citizen! But I have a job to do!

Flippy: Pizza boy?

Evil: Oh damn! *High fives*

Krystal: Splendont, can you get him for me?

Splendont: What's in it for me?

Krystal: You'll see.

Splendont: Ok! *Drags Splendid by the tail*

Krystal: Thanks! *Uses powers to turn Splendid into a girl* HAAA!

Splendid: No! I can already feel the hormones raging through my body!

Krystal: Yep, and in a month's time, it's gonna get a _whole _lot better...trust me...

Evil: I ...need to have a cold shower...be right back...

Krystal: *Stares at Splendont*

*Everyone bursts out laughing*

Evil: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

*Walks off*

Splendid: What did he mean by that?

Flippy: *Whispers into his ear*

Splendid: OH MY LORD!

Krystal: Oh god, this fic is getting WEIRD :3 Oh and Splendid, you have to make out with Splendont!

Splendid: What? NO! That's guy on guy!

Krystal: Actually...it's not. You're a girl now.

Splendid: Damn it!

Splendont: Stop being a girl...oh wait...you can't!

Krystal: *Starts laughing randomly* That was such a bad joke that it was funny!

Splendont: Ha-wait...What?

Krystal: Nothing. Now, kissy-kissy time!

Splendid: Let's get this over with...

*Tackles Splendont and kisses him*

Krystal: His...err..._her..._hormones are raging now!

Evil: *Comes back to see them kissing* Shower time...*walks off*

Krystal: Ahaha xD

Evil: NOT FUNNY!

Flippy: Well...time to kill the TG, again. 10 times. I'm..gonna go now...

Krystal: Okay.

Flippy: Yep. I'm walking..._slowly_...

Giggles: We can see that...

Flippy: Might not come back for a while...

Cuddles: We know.

Flippy: *Sighs* Okay...I'm going...right...about...

Krystal: Ugh. *Screams*

*Everyone stares*

Krystal: THE TIGER GENERAL HAS TURNED INTO JUSTIN BEIBER FLIPPY! SAVE US!

Flippy: *War cries* DIE! *Runs off screaming*

Petunia: He really hates that guy...

*Splendid and Splendont stop kissing*

Splendid: Huh?

Krystal: *Stabs him*

Splendid: *Dies*

Splendont: Why...did...you just stab him for?

Krystal: 'Cuz you're mine now, bitch! *Drags him off*

Splendont: YES!

Evil: *Comes back* Ok, since Flippy's gone killing 'Justin Beiber'...and Krystal's nowhere to be seen...I'll take over!

Toothy: Ok!

Evil: Alrighty then! *Takes carrot out of nowhere and throws it at Nutty's face*

Nutty: OHHH AHAHHH W-WHATISTH-THIS?

Evil: That, my friend, is a carrot. And you're gonna eat it.

Nutty: I-It looks sweet! *Licks it* YUCK! I'm n-not eating this!

Evil: Yes you are.

Nutty: N-no I'm n-not!

Evil: *Walks towards Nutty*

Nutty: *Cowers*

Evil: *Shoves carrot down his throat*

Nutty: *Om nom nom*

Evil: *Is pleased*

*Flippy comes out of nowhere and lands on Giggles*

Flippy: Whoops. Sorry Giggles!

Giggles: Why is there brains on you?

Flippy: No...reason...wait...where's Flaky?

Evil: She's gone to the zoo.

Cuddles: The zoo?

Evil: Yeah. Tryna' get over her fear of chickens.

Flippy: Oh, alright then.

Evil: Anyway. I have to try and kill Monkey Ranger BLUE...okay? *Goes off the screen*

*Krystal and Splendont come back*

Krystal: Happy now?

Splendont: *Faints*

Krystal: That's the spirit! Anyway, while Evil's gone, Pop. What on Earth happened to your wife?

Pop: I ate her.

Krystal: You...what?

Pop: She looked tasty...so I ate her...

Krystal: Was that an innuendo? Or did you _actually _eat her?

Pop: Ugh. Y' know, ripped her arms off, boiled them, ate them, swallowed her eyeballs and then I-

Krystal: ALRIGHT! Alright...okay..._why _did you eat her?

Pop: Like I said...she looked tasty...

Krystal:...*Bursts out laughing* DO IT NOW!

Cub: *Shoots Pop in the face* YO ATE MUH MOMMA, BISH!

Giggles: Control him!

Krystal: Fine, fine. Cub, stay within a...1,000,000 mile radius of me, okay?

Cub: Sure!

Giggles: But...

Krystal: Flippy, do you mind?

Flippy: Nope. *Randomly lands on Giggles again*

Giggles: You're...really soft, Flippy.

Flippy: This hurts...

Cuddles: Why?

Flippy: She's kneeing me in my gonads *Dies* (Gonads are BALLZ! People. Okay.)

Krystal: ALALAH! Okay...

Evil: *Comes back* What did I miss, and why is Flippy dead on Giggles?

Krystal: Oh...no reason...but you have a truth to answer!

Evil: What is it?

Krystal: Are you a virgin?

Evil: *Sweatdrops* Uh...In some instances I'm not...

Krystal: Hmm?

Evil: Rather not talk about it...

Krystal: But you have to.

Evil: Well, remember like, the fic you wrote in the closet tree thingie with chains?

Krystal: Sure do!

Evil: Yeah...that...

Giggles: I haven't read that fic...*Pushes Flippy's body off her and goes to read it*

Krystal: Okay then! MOAR DARES!

**PurpleLightning12**

**lol! This is so funny! XD**

****Krystal: Why, thank you!**  
**

**Dares:**

Pop, I dare you to give Cub a Playboy magazine!

Handy, I dare you to give an tearful and emotional 30 min speech about the troubles you've faced with picking your nose over the years.

And last, I dare Flippy, Evil, and Flaky to have a three way.

Truth:

Flaky, now that you've come out of the closet (and I doubt this is the first time you've been in there) who's the better ****er?

Mime, if you could speak what would you say?

Pop: What's Playboy?

Cuddles: *Grins sheepishly* *Shows Pop the mag*

Pop: OH MY DEAR GOD! COVER YOUR EYES!

Krystal: And you have to give that magazine to Cub!

Pop: NO!

Cub: *Snatches mag off him* Ohhh hell yeah, bitch!

Krystal: That's my boy...I wanna adopt this kid!

Splendont: With me?

Krystal: No.

Splendont: *Is disappointed*

Krystal: Well, why Cub is destroying his future, Handy, please stand and give your emotional, tear-filled speech.

Handy: O-Okay...*deep breath* Well, it was the 21th of June, 2006, and I was working on a job to construct a 68 story high-rise, when the inevitable happened. I was eating a sandwich. But, not just any sandwich *sob* It was a baloney sandwich. But, of course, the Mole had to *sob* try and eat it, but he *tears up* accidentally cut my hands off.

*Everyone is asleep*

Handy: Whatever. A minute after I left the hospital, a tried to pick my nose and *starts crying* AN-AND I COULDN'T! *Curls up on the ground* WHY? WHY? WHY?

30 minutes later

Krystal: *Wakes up* Huh? Oh, okay...We need Flaky back...and Flippy

Flaky: Oh, hello Krystal...*Stares* And Evil...Where's Flippy?

Evil: He died...

Flaky: How?

Evil: He fell on Giggles.

Flaky: Explanation enough.

Krystal: Well, enough of this cute little mushy-wushy stuff, *Magical makes Flippy come back*

Flippy: I'M ALIVE!

Krystal: Not for long. You have to have a three-some with Evil and Flaky.

Evil: OH-HO-HO YES!

Flaky: Agreed!

Flippy: Awkward...

*They both drag him into the closet*

Flippy: NO I DON'T WANT STD'S!

Evil: YES YOU DO!

Krystal: Okay...Mime, if you could speak, what would you say?

Mime: Vagina –shot-

Krystal: Alright! Cub, how ya going with your new book?

Cub: Boobs!

Krystal: Precisely.

**20 minutes later**

*They come out of the closet*

Krystal: So Flaky, who was better? Evil or Flippy?

Flaky: Flippy.

Flippy: *Blushes madly*

Krystal: And why...?

Flaky: Evil was too rough. *Stares*

Evil: *Grins sheepishly*

Krystal: That's all I'm doing today! And w3irdo13, I _**PROMIS**_ I will do your dares! Okay? Please don't be angry D:


	11. PILLOW FIGHT!

Evil: *Not paying attention* My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yar-WHOA WHOA WHOA! *Stares at audience*

Krystal: I don't know what to do! I have like, 20 stories that I want to write! Evil, stop dancing like a fool and take over!

Evil: MY DANCING PWNS YOU!

Krystal: So you don't want to take over?

Evil: I WANNA DANCE! IT'S MY DREAM!

Krystal: *sigh* Sniffles, what did you do to him?

Sniffles: I-I, uhh...nothing *whistles innocently*

Krystal: Whatever, I'll just postpone everything. Okay, first dares!

**w3irdo13**

**T's**

Evil, if u were NOT a killer what activity would u be partaking in right about... (clock turns to 12:13)NAOW!

Flaky, your FAVE rock group? (rock can mean punk, metal, country, pop punk, ect,...)

Everyone, who can put there foot over there head? 'Cuz I can!

D's

Everyone, OBEY THE FCC (just don't sing about it)!

Evil, sing the Fight Song by Marilyn Manson.

Flippy, (says in funny accent) dance for us, Flippy.

Comments,

Flippy & Evil, nice job singing

Krystal: So, Evil?

Evil: I'd be dancing! *Does pirouette* Woo! *Lands in a split* YEAH!

Flippy: That's not creepy at all...

Krystal: Why, Flippy. Whatever do you mean?

Flippy: Uh, y'know. Evil, psychopathic, war-torn killing machine THAT IS DANCING! UGH

Evil: *Sings* You'reeee juuusssttt jeaallouuusss yooou cannn't DAAANNCEE!

Krystal: Yes, Evil. We're all _so very _jealous.

Evil: I know!

Krystal: Flaky?

Flaky: Y-Yes? Ohh, I l-like Ri-Rihanna *Smiles sheepishly*

Krystal: Same! *High fives*

Flaky: Wo-*Flippy lands on her*

Krystal: FLIPPY! STOP LANDING ON PEOPLE!

Flippy: Sorry...it's impulse...

Cub: Sure it is, bitch!

Everyone: o_o

Krystal: Why are you things still acting shocked? He's been acting like this for a whole chapter.

Giggles: True...

Petunia: Yea-wait! Did you call us _things_?

Krystal: Yep. Now shut ya face. Who can put their foot over their head? I can't because I'm fat.

Flippy: YEAH! *Tries and breaks his leg* NOO

Disco Bear: *Puts foot over his head* Oh yeah, ladies. Yo diggin' this?

Lammy: *Hurls*

Krystal: Okay, instead of demonstrating how much _more flexible you guys are _than me, just say it. GOSHPICKLES!

Petunia: I can. I used to be a poledancer.

Giggle: Me too.

Flaky: *Is dead*

Flippy: *Is also dead...somehow...*

Evil: *Still singing* Every night in my dreams *Puts foot over his head _almost too easily_* I see you, I feel you...inappropriately. *Sits and puts other foot over his head*

*Girls rush over to him*

Lammy: Wooow, Eviil, You Reaaally aaare Flexiblee!

Evil: Yep *Troll face*

Krystal: Pa-leasee.

Cub: We're's daddy?

Krystal: I shot him. And I have no idea what 'the FFC' is...so yea, sorry w3irdo13. But, I _can _make Evil sing?

Evil: *Gets up* Can I dance while I sing?

Krystal: Knock ya' socks off.

Evil: YES!

Nothing suffocates you more than  
the passion of everyday human events  
and isolation is the oxygen mask  
you make your children breath in to survive

and I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist  
and I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit

and when we were good, you just close your eyes  
...so now we are bad...we'll scar your mind

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

You'll never grow up to be a big rock star  
Celebrated victim of your fame  
We'll just cut our wrists like cheap coupons  
and say that death is on sale today

and when we were good, you just close your eyes  
...so now we are bad...we'll scar your mind

and I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist  
and I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit

The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of a million is just a statistic

and I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist  
and I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit

and I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist  
and I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Krystal: Yeah...the lyrics are probably wrong, BUT WHO CARES!

Giggles: STOP YELLING!

Krystal: WHY DON'T YOU? Anyway...*Brings Flippy back to life cuz he died randomly before*

Flippy: *Tries to jump on Krystal*

Krystal: Don't. You. Dare.

Flippy: Eh..hehh...

Krystal: w3irdo13 wants you to dance Flippy...

Flippy: Can I sing while I dance?

Krystal: I don't see why not...

Flippy: SWEET! *Takes deep breath* There was an old farmer that lived on a ro-

Krystal: Don't sing that song. Please. It gives me a head ache...

Flippy: Pssh. *Dances over to DB and jumps on his face* LAAAAA!LOOOLOLAWEE! *Pushes Giggles over* WEE! *Humps Evils leg*

Evil: O_O

Flippy: *Dances over to Splendid & licks his face*

Splendid: Mmmm...

-10 minutes later-

Shifty: We'll that was weird *Looks at Flippys dead body*

Krystal: No one...NO ONE...humps my arm and gets away with it...

Splendont: Can _I _hump your arm?

Krystal: *Death glare*

Splendont: Uh..heh..

Lifty: Are you gonna give death glares to everyone or are you gonna do more dares?

Krystal: MORE DARES! Or...truths...either way...

**Crazypunkchic208**

**o-o i think im scarred for life...AWESOME!**

i have to think of some dares first

truths

flaky: why are you afraid of chicks?

Flaky: I...I got eaten BY A HUGE CH-CH-CHICKEN WHEN I WAS L-L-L-L-L-L-LITTLE!

Splendid: So that's why...

Splendont: Mhm...Pretty weird, though.

Splendid: I know...

Krystal: *Puts hand on Splendonts forehead*

Splendont: Wha?

Krystal: Are you sick?

Splendont: What do you mean?

Krystal: You're not fighting with Splendid..

Splendont: Oh..

Lifty: 3...

Splendid: Indeed...

Shifty: 2...

Splendont: Double indeed...

Evil: 1...

Splendid: BITCH! *Punches Splendont and they start fighting and stuff...*

Krystal: Okay! More dares!

**nightmare reviewer 2**

**I dont know if your only accepting certain dares or something but anyways:**

Truth:Krystal, are you proud of the way you've been hosting this Truth or Dare?

Dare:Splendid, take off your mask.

Dare:Pop, teach your son how to smoke.

Truth:Lumpy, what does the word mean?(real word)

Krystal: Well, I'm hell bored, so I take all dares!

Evil: *Still dancing*

Krystal: And yes, I am proud of the way I'm hosting! I'm a horrible host, and that's what I aim for!

Splendid: NO! *Gets bitch slapped* Ok! OK! Splendont...seriously..stop...

Splendont: Okay...*smiles sheepishly*

Splendid: I am not taking my mask off...

Krystal: *Glares* I have a headache, I feel PMS-y, I ate a whole heap of chocolate **I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TAKE THE MASK OFF!**

Splendid: *Sweatdrop* O-okay...*Takes it off* I FEEL NAKED! *Runs away screaming*

Krystal: *Revives Pop* Now, teach your son how to smoke. NOW

Pop: *Has gun held to his back by Cub* Heh...sure...Now, Cub, listen carefully...Take the cigarette, light it, put it in your mouth, and smoke it...

Cub: COOL, BITCH! *Starts smoking*

Krystal: Such a good boy...And what _is _the word? I'm sorry, but Lumpy cannot dumb-i-fy your question if I don't know it D: But alais, more dares!

**BunniesRoses**

**Hello I have some truths and dares :D**

DA DARES:

Evil - I dare you to redo the Old Spice Commercial while wearing in the most ..EVER.

Flippy - French kiss Flaky and don't stop for 10 minutes and then breathe lol :D

Cub - I dare you to SMACK YOUR DADDY AND KICK HIS MANHOOD OF HOW MUCH YOU WANT OR ALREADY HATE HIM :D

Everyone - I dare you guys to...HAVE A SUDDEN DEATH PILLOW FIGHT IN THE MOST EMBARRASSING CLOTHES EVER IN LIFE And then do a harmless pocky game with any partners :D

Truths:

Cub - Who do you hate? and wanted to destroy?

Lumpy - What is your IQ?

Krystal - You are awesome :D so I throw you a smiling rainbow that rains any type of cookies and sweets XD

Krystal: OH MY GOD! I loved the Old Spice Commercials! DO EHT EVIL!

Evil: NO!

Krystal: I'll give you a bottle of Old Spice?

Evil: YAY!

Krystal: Oh, and put on a really REALLY FRILLY PINK DRESS!

Evil: Hmm...okay? *Puts on a 'pretty' pink dress with lots and LOTS of frills and sequins all over it* *Clears throat*

*Stands in a bathroom*

_Hello, ladies,_

_Look at your man._

_Now back to me._

_Now back to your man,_

_Now back to me._

_Sadly, he isn't me._

_But if he stopped using lady scented body wash and switched to Old Spice, he could smell like he's me._

*Background drops and he's on a boat*

_Look down, back up,_

_Where are you?_

_You're on a boat with the man your man could smell like._

_What's in your hand?_

_I have it._

_It's an oyster with two tickets to that thing you love._

_Look again!_

_The tickets are now diamonds!_

_Anything is possible when your man smells like Old Spice and not a lady._

_I'm on a horse._

Evil: YEAH! *Dances away with his new bottle of Old Spice*

Krystal: Oh yeah...Flippy's still dead...*Reincarnates Flippy*

Flippy: FLAKY! *Glomps and makes out with her*

DB: HehALRIGHT!

Krystal: Er...Cub?

Cub: *Is already bashing and kicking Pop in his groin area*

Krystal: That's my boy...

*Everyone randomly puts on overalls and pirate shirts with fluffly gloves*

Lumpy: PILLOW FIGHT! *Smacks Krystal with pillow*

Krystal: ASS HOLE! *Smacks back*

Lifty: *Steals a pillow*

Shifty: *Smacks Lifty*

Evil: *Comes back smelling like that guy off the commercial* *Smacks Disco Bear*

Giggles: *Smacks Petunia*

Lammy: *Smacks Mr. Pickles*

-10 minutes later- *Nearly everyone is dead*

Krystal: *Puffs* What...is a pokey game? I have *huff* no idea...

Flippy: *Stops making out with Flaky and throws her away*

Flaky: Why is everyone throwing me? *Sadface*

Krystal: ALRIGHT! Cub, who do you want to DESTROY!

Cub: Splendont!

Splendont: I..uh...he...what?

Cub: You heard me, BITCH! *Shoots*

Splendont: *Dies*

Lumpy: My I.Q Is...uh...*drools* Bread? Hurr hurr

Krystal: AND THANK YOU FOR THE MAGIC SMILING RAINOW THAT I THINK POOPS COOKIES AND SWEETS! YAY! That's all for today people =.=


	12. VOMIT FIGHT 8D

**A/N: Hey guys, a little notice that school started back yesterday, so I won't have as much time as I did before to write these retarded chapters. :3 HTF is not mine .**

Krystal: Well, well, well...hello there my minions...

Evil: Hell naw! I ain't no minion! Not today, not anyday!

Krystal: Sniffles...

Sniffles: Heh...purely scientific purposes...

Krystal: Sure...DARE TIME!

**w3irdo13**

**THANK YOU!**

T's

Nutty, what was your first ever sugar-high like?

Flippy, name what you think to be the silliest moment in your life ever.

D's

Flippy, sing Lycanthrope by +44.

Petunia, drink 5 2 liter bottles of caffeinated soda.

Nutty, get SOOO incredibly sugar-high that you can't tell left from right.

Krystal: ...You're welcome?

Nutty: My f-first SUGAR! WHERE? Highhh w-was lik-like AWESOME! AW-Aw-AWESOME AND YUMMY!

Krystal: Interesting...very...now Flippy, what was the silliest moment in your life?

Flippy: When I fell into my toilet...

Petunia: YOU WHAT?

Flippy: I fell...into my toilet...

Giggles: How can you fall into a toilet?

Flippy: Psh, it was a _pretty big _toilet!

Flaky: How big?

Flippy: AS BIG AS THIS! *Is about to pull down pants*

Krystal: NO! No...don't...

Flippy: Jealous?

Krystal: No. And I've just realised...The last bejillion chapters, we had no one get the letters, but they appeared magicly...oh well...But Flippy has to sing a song for us!

Flippy: AWESOME!

I wake up at the end of a long, dark, gloomy year  
It's bringing out the worst in me  
I hear your voice start breaking in fear  
When the lights go down

And I still feel you looking over my shoulder  
Your sinking guilt and approaching nightmare  
And I know none of us'll survive  
Because I know everything

And my dear I need you to move a little faster  
This second counts as the rest of your life  
Your final word and an itchy finger  
And then it's taken away

And we'll be beaten down without mercy or meaning  
I turn my face to a careless skyline  
I'm searching hard for a sign from heaven  
But they've forgotten me here

You can just stop talking, I get it (I hear your silence loud and clear)  
I know it's barely a thought but it'll see us through  
I'm only setting you free so just let it happen (Let it happen, no need to fear)  
Yeah you can just stop talking, I get it

Sex, fuck, and fluorescent lighting  
A hollow point on an angry bullet  
We're on the teeth of a crocodile  
We're in the mouth of the gun

And sometimes at night I feel I'm just a broken vessel  
An instrument with a darker purpose  
I'm at the throat of the young and the helpless  
Because they've got nothing to say

So you can just stop talking, I get it (I hear your silence loud and clear)  
I know it's barely a thought but it'll see us through  
I'm only setting you free so just let it happen (Let it happen, no need to fear)  
Yeah you can just stop talking, I get it

So you can just stop talking, I get it (I hear your silence loud and clear)  
I know it's barely a thought but it'll see us through  
I'm only setting you free so just let it happen (Let it happen, no need to fear)  
Yeah you can just stop talking, I get it!

Splendid: Sexy...

Splendont: I know...

Krystal: Alright! Now Petunia, drink this. *Takes out 5 2litre bottles of caffeinated soda* Drink up!

Petunia: Where did you get them from?

Krystal: Uh...nowhere...

Petunia: *Glares suspiciously* Alright...*Starts drinking them*

Evil: 5...

Krystal: 4...

Flippy: 3...

Shifty: 2...

Lifty: 1...

Petunia: *Stomach rumbles* Oh god...no...*Gasses up the place, if ya following me...*

Evil: Oh, that's hella nasty, girlfriend! *Holds nose*

Lammy: *Throws up on DB*

Shifty: *Throws up on Lammy*

Lifty: *Throws up on Shifty*

*And so everyone threw up on people like a giant conga line...*

-20 minutes later after we all had TOMATO BATHS YAY!-

Evil: Damn, girl. What chu keep in them pants of yours? A freaking garbage disposal, woman? Daaamn!

Krystal: *Punches Evil out* Sniffles, I am going to jump you if you don't change him back.

Sniffles: Heh...uh...*Runs away*

Krystal: Little does he know, I put up a bear trap outside of the door...

Russell: Yar, don't bear traps be only workin' for bears?

Krystal: Pfft, where did you get that strange logic from? *Hears a snap outside*

Russell: Yar?

Krystal: See, Russell? The bear trap caught Sniffl-

Flippy: *Walks in with bear trap attached to his leg* *Glares*

Krystal: Although...I could be wrong...*Throws Flippy away*

Flippy: My leg!

Krystal: Oh, cry to your mommy...*Throws a truck at Nutty but it lands on Lumpy* Nutty, in this truck is 20 tons of candy, all for you...Now get high on sugar! *Starts dancing weirdly around a bonfire that wasn't there before*

Nutty: YAY! *Starts shoving so much candy in his mouth that he explodes!*

Pop: Eww...

Cub: Blood!

Krystal: I agree! *Highfives*

**nightmare reveiwer 2**

**sorry about that question last time,my word wouldn't show up, anyways:**

Dare:Flippy, what do your dog tags say?

Dare:Splendid, ask Flippy to marry you.

Truth:Sniffles, whats your IQ?

-NR2

Krystal: That's okay! So...Flippy? What _do _they say?

Flippy: They say: FLIPPY IS AWESOME! *Runs away giggling*

Krystal: There ya have it...FLIPPY COME BACK HERE NOW!

Flippy: *Takes clothes off and starts running around everyone* YEEEEES?

Giggles: MY EYES!

Pop: *Is staring*

Krystal: Pop! Stop staring!

Pop: *Smiles sheepishly* Sorry...

Splendont: *Captures Flippy **_who is naked_** and puts a leash on him*

Krystal: Thank you. But...can you put some clothes on him?

Splendont: Alright. *Puts a diaper on him*

Giggles & Petunia: AWWWW! THAT'S ADORABLE!

Flippy: *Glares*

Krystal: Heh...alright. Splendid, do your dare...thing...

Splendid: NO! I AM NOT GAY! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!

Toothy: Don't you love me, Splendid?

Splendid: Of course I do, Toothy my dear.

Krystal: *Points at Splendid's face* THAT MAKES YOU GAY!

Splendid: UGH! Flippy...Will you marry me?

Flippy: *Vomits on Splendid's face*

Splendid: *Derp*

Flippy: *Vomits on him again*

Splendid: Alright...I'm leaving...*Fly's away*

Toothy: SPLENDID MY SECRET LOVER!

Flippy: *Throws up on Toothy*

Krystal: WHY ARE YOU THROWING UP ON EVERYONE?

Flippy: *Throws up on Krystal*

Krystal: Ew...*Goes to have a shower* Evil, take over.

Evil: Okay, girl! Okay, okay, alright. Okay, Sniffles, hun. What is yo IQ?

Sniffles: *Awkward...* My IQ is OVER 9000!

Evil: 'iight then, honey. You have y'all little moment, I ain't stoppin' ya. But, while yo have y'all little moment, we got more dares, girlfriend!

**flakypwns12**

**Dare:flippy have sex with ,LOVE HER AGAIN BITCH!OR ILL KILL YOU!**

truth:flaky,who abused you when you were a child,and how did they abuse you?(lol im a sick bitch)

dare:evil,hm...have...sex...with...flaky,then say how it was!

dare:flaky,slaughter petunia,giggles,and disco bear!

alright,last one.

SICK ASS DARE!:flaky,make out with...LAMMY!AND YOU HAVE TO!MWHAHAHAHAHAH!

Evil: 'iight, hun. Flippy an' Flaky, do yo thang, but do it in the closet, kay babe?

Flippy: *Vomits on Lammy* Alright! *Drags Flaky away*

Flaky: Nooo!

Evil: 'iig-

Shifty: STOP SAYING 'IIGHT!

Evil: Y'all wanna fight me, bitch? Cuz' I'll fight chu. And y'all gon go down, honey! 'iight then.

...

Flaky: *Walks out shivering*

Flippy: *Walks out with a massive grin on his face*

Evil: Well, girl?

Flaky: *Vomits on Flippy*

Flippy: *Somehow vomits on self*

Evil: 'iight! Flakes, mah boi...

Flaky: I'm a girl!

Evil: Alright, alright. Y'all a girl, and I'mma let chu finish, but y'all have to tell us who molested yo.

Flaky: I-I was never mo-molested!

Evil: 'iight then. Well, now apparently hun, I got dared to have sex with chu. But since I'mma gurl, hun, I can't. Sorry, babe.

Shifty: *Snickers*

Evil: WANT ME TO SMACK CHU IN THE FACE, BISH? 'IIGHT THEN!

Flaky: *Vomits on Flippy again* I can't kill anyo-

Flippy: *Screams* VOMIT FIGHT! *Throws up on Lumpy who is now somehow alive*

Lumpy: Durrhurr, YOU'RE ON! *Throws up on Flaky*

Flaky: UGH! *Pulls out a quill and slaughters Petunia, Giggles and Disco Bear*

DB,P&G: *Dead x.x*

Flaky: I LOVE YOU FLIPPY! BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS! *Jumps on Lammy and starts making out with her*

Evil: Oh, girl, that is nasty!

**McQueenfan95**

**Dares: Flippy, rape your evil side.**

Handy, kick Cuddles in the balls.

Cuddles, make out with Sniffles

Giggles, make out with Petunia

Lumpy, push The Mole out a window.

Flaky, use your quills to stab Disco Bear to death.

Evil Flippy, hang Nutty by his neck like a Pinata and beat him until the candy comes out.

Mime, SCREAM!

Splendid, fight Chuck Norris

Toothy, run around yelling "I'M A LOOPY NUTJOB!".

Lifty and Shifty, grease yourselves up, and run around Happy tree town naked.

Handy, rape Toothy.

Splendid, kill Handy for raping Toothy

Giggles, take Flaky to the closet and make some magic.

Lumpy, fart in Pop's face.

Splendid, tear Evil's face off.

Splendont, tie Splendid up and rape him.

Toothy, murder Splendont for raping Splendid.

Cuddles, tell Giggles you hate her then get it on with Sniffles.

Nutty, eat a big bag of sugar, then hold a six pack of soda while you shake. When you're done shaking, open the sodas at your face.

Krystal: *Comes back smelling like Fanta*

Evil: 'iight, girl. Take yo place back.

Krystal: I...will? ANYWHO! *Throws Flippy onto Evil* Rape him, Flippy! Do it!

Flippy: ALRIGHT! *Starts dragging him to the closet*

Evil: *Doesn't complain*

Krystal: Evil, why aren't you screaming for help?

Evil: I'mma girl. He's a guy, hun. We're mean't to be!

Krystal: Okay...Handy? Will you?

Handy: Sure! *Roundhouse kicks Cuddles in the balls*

Cuddles: ARGH! MY JEWELS!

Krystal: You loved it...*Throws Cuddles onto Sniffles* DO EHT!

Cuddles: I'm in pain here...

Krystal: *Throws ice-pack at Cuddles face* Here!

Cuddles: Ugh. *Starts making out with Sniffles*

Giggles: *Is alive now* That's so adorable!

Petunia: *Is also alive* Yaoi is hot!

Krystal: Well, Giggles and Petunia, I hope you find Yuri hot, because you have to make out with eachother...

Giggles: *Sweatdrop* Okay...*Starts making out with Petunia awkwardly...*

Petunia: Mrhhpp...

Krystal: Ewww...Lumpy?

Lumpy: Urrr...wat?

Krystal: Throw the mole out a window?

Lumpy: *Lightbulb* OH! Hurrhurr I new..I mean, knew that :P

Krystal: Yess...so?

Lumpy: So what?

Krystal: Throw the mole out a window?

Lumpy: NO!

Krystal: Ugh. *Puts the mole in Lumpy's arms* THROW HIM. OUT THE WINDOW. NOW.

Lumpy: Alright! *Throws the mole at Russell*

Russell: Yar!

Krystal: Close enough...

Flaky: *Is stabbing the _already dead _Disco bear to...double death? I dunno..*

Evil: Y'all expect a lady like me to hit someone with yo bat?

Krystal: Yes...

Evil: 'iight then. *Tries Nutty up by the neck to a tree* Can a lady get some help 'ere? My azz is killin' me! *Winks a Flippy*

Flippy: *Backs up*

Evil: Fine! *Huffs and starts being the crap outta Nutty until his stomach falls out*

Krystal: Is there candy is it's stomach?

Cuddles: *Finishes making out with Sniffles* Why don't you check?

Krystal: Err...why don't you?

Cuddles: I will! *Walks up but get's bitch-slapped by Evil*

Evil: BITCH! DIS MY CANDY AN' IMMA TREAT IT LIKE MAH CANDY, BISH!

Cuddles: *Starts crying*

Splendont: *Bitch slaps him*

Krystal: Anyway...Mime, scream for us...

Mime: *Opens his mouth but a little puff of smoke comes out* *Shrugs*

Krystal: Righty-O then. *Sky opens up and Chuck Norris falls out*

Chuck Norris: YOU!

Splendid:*Points to self*M-me..?

Chuck Norris: YES YOU, YOU RETARDED LOOKING BLUE THING!

Splendid: *Sob* I'm n-not retarded...

Chuck Norris: WANNA FIGHT ME?

Splendid: N-no, sir!

Chuck Norris: TOO BAD! *Roundhouse kicks Splendid's head off*

Toothy: NOO! SPLENDY!

Krystal: *Claps* You were never good at making friends, were you, Chuck?

Chuck Norris: *Glares*

Krystal: *Glares back*

Toothy: Uhh...guys...?

Krystal: Do your dare...*keeps glaring*

Toothy: No...

Chuck Norris: DO IT!

Toothy: Y-yes, s-s-s-s-s-sir! *Runs around* I'M A LOOPY NUTJOB! *Sob* I'M A LOOPY NUTJOB!

Chuck Norris: *Is about to roundhouse kick head off*

Krystal: *Makes him vanish in a puff of PURPLE SMOKE!*

L&S: *Are already greased up with no clothes on* WOOO!

Pop: *Is staring again*

Krystal: Pop...

Pop: *Smiles sheepishly again* Sorry...

Krystal: ...

Handy: RAPE TIME! *Jumps on Toothy*

Toothy: NOOO!

Giggles & Petunia: *Stares* Yaoi...*Sighs in bliss*

Krystal: Err...

Splendid: *Is alive again* YOU BASTERD! *Punches Handy out of the room* It's okay, baby...Shh...everythings okay...*Pets Toothy's head*

Toothy: *Cries on Splendid's shoulder*

Giggles: YURI TIME! *Drags Flaky into a closet*

Flaky: Noo!

Flippy: *Throws up on them*

Krystal: Ugh...

Lumpy: Uh oh...eating those beans was a _bad idea!_

Evil: HOLY CRAP, Y'ALL! HE'S GONNA BLOW! *Dives behind a couch*

Krystal: HELP! *Jumps behind the couch with Evil*

Lumpy: AHHH! *Lets it all out in Pop's face*

Pop: *Is staring*...*Nose falls off* ARGHHHHHGHGHGHHHDHKFFJJ! *dies*

Krystal: *Pushes Evil out from behind the couch*

Evil: What the hell, hu- *Gets face ripped off*

Splendid: HAHAHA!

Evil: x.x

Splendont: *Bondages Splendid up* (Bondage is bad, kids xD)

Splendid: NOO!

Krystal: Ew...I'm so not describing this...

-let's just say...**10 minutes later**...-

Toothy: BARSTARD! *Stabs Splendont repeatedly*

Krystal: Aww, true love...*Cough*...

Toothy: *Glares*

Krystal: *Whistles innocently* ...

Cuddles...I HATE YOU AND YOUR YAOI & YURI WAYS! I HATE YOU, GIGGLES! I LOVE SNIFFLES NOW! *Gets in on with Sniffles*

Giggles: NOO! MY LOVER!

Krystal: Ha ha. *Gives Nutty a massive bag of sugar* Eat it. Now.

Nutty: OHHH OKAY! *Eats it all in one go and starts jumping around like a loony*

Krystal: And here ya go...*Gives him a 6 can case of soda*

Nutty: *Is too busy jumping up and down to notice*

Russell: Yar, ye just wait...

Krystal: I am waiting. You suck, Russell.

Russell: *Sobs*

Nutty: *Stops jumping* Awww...*Notices cans* YES! *Opens them but they spray all over his face- NO! I-IT'S ALL GO-GOOD! *Licks soda up off the floor*

Krystal: Eww...Oh and Lorena, I'm saving your dares for later 8D

PEACE! \\/


	13. For you, Lorena!

Krystal: Oh. My. GOD. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm only gonna do one lot of dares today, but rest assured my little friends; I will get to yours...

Evil: Oh hey, y'all!

Krystal: CHANGE HIM BACK NOW, SNIFFLES!

Sniffles: Fine, fine. *Huffs and drags Evil off*

Evil: DON'T RAPE ME!

Krystal: Anyway...time for Lorena's dares!

**Demonizedangel455**

**Oh really *Evil smirk*.**

Dare 4 Rose: Be locked with Evil in the closet & c what happens

Dare 4 Krystal: Which boy (In HTF) would be good for Rose & Thorn

Dare 4 Every Girl: Kiss the boy you like on the lips (& the boy's have to be blindfolded & if all the boy's are taken & DB is left kick him)

(Not really a truth or dare but) Every Boy (Except DB): Guess who kissed you

DB: Guess who kicked you

Pretty much it.

KEEP GOING! :D

Krystal: Well, well. *Opens up a random portal and Rose falls out*

Rose: What the hell!

Krystal: *Shhhh's her* Be quiet. *Yodels* OHHH EEEVVVIIILLLLL!

Evil: What the hell do you want, hoe?

Krystal: *Glomps Evil* Oh thank god your normal again!

Evil: *Pushes her off him* Get off! You're like a freaking leech. Seriously.

Krystal: Since you're both in a _wonderful _mood, Lorena wants you's two to be locked in a closet together!

Rose: WHAT?

Evil: Oh, stop complaining. *Drags her away*

Rose: LET GO OF ME!

Cuddles: Is Evil really that horny?

Giggles: Yep.

Krystal: Well, looks like I got a dare! But it looks more like a truth so...I got a truth! For Rose, I'd have to say Evil...*Hears weird noises coming from the closet* And for Thorn, I'd have to say...Lumpy xD

Lumpy: PEANUT!

Krystal: I rest my case.

Flippy: Why do we have to put blindfolds on though?

Girls: JUST DO IT, BITCH!

Guys: O_O" O-OKAY! *All puts blindfolds on*

Krystal: Alright, girls. Take your pick!

Flaky: Hmmm...*softly kisses Flippy*

Flippy: W-who d-did that? *Blushes*

Lammy: Who to choose...*Kisses Truffles*

Truffles: Go away.

Giggles: Omg. Obvi! *Kisses Cuddles*

Petunia: Ttly obvi, too! *Kisses Handy*

Krystal: Ohhh no. I ain't kissing no one.

Flaky: *Pushes Krystal onto Splendont*

Krystal: ARGH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! *Runs away*

Splendont: o.o"

Giggles: Like, I guess you can take your blindfolds off now!

Petunia: And guess who kissed you!

Flippy: Uhhh...*Looks at Cuddles*

Cuddles: ...*looks at Flippy*

Both: Did we kiss eachother?

Everyone: *Gasp*

Flaky: I kissed you, dumbass! *Huffs*

Flippy: Oh mon dieu sanglant! Flaky, Wait !

Cuddles: *Looks at Giggles* You kissed me, right?

Giggles: YES! *Face rapes him*

Handy: You kissed me? *Looks at Petunia dreamily*

Petunia: Oh, you! *Drags him away by his legs*

Handy: I'M GONNA GET LAID, BITCHES!

Everyone: *Cheers*

Truffles: STFU. *Walks away*

Lammy: FOREVER ALONE! _(Can you guess the reference?)_

Krystal: *Runs back and round-house kicks DB* GUESS WHO KICKED YOU! I DID! HAAAAAA! *Runs away again*

DB: *Is dead* x.x

*Everyone starts dancing randomly* YAY!

**Now, now. Before you get all piss angry at me everyone, I'm tired as hell. If you're in a cranky mood, I suggest you go take a PMS tablet and join in our little dancing circle!**

**I still want my cookie.**


	14. HAMMERTIME!

**A/N: Guys, I'm gonna be really lazy and only do like, 2 dares per chapter, mkaiii? OKAY! **

Krystal: ...And that's how Evil got castrated...

Evil: *Blushes and looks away*

Krystal: Oh, hey guys! Anyway...I need someone to get the letters for me. I'm way too lazy today.

Flippy: OOOOO! I will!

Krystal: Go fetch, boy!

Flippy: Woof :3 *Runs off*

Sniffles: Why is Flippy acting like a dog?

Krystal: Why are you acting like a nerd? Oh, wait, YOU ARE ONE!

*Everyone laughs at my really lame joke*

Krystal: *Waves hands around randomly* ENOUGH! *Takes letters out of Flippy's mouth* Thank you.

Flippy: Welcome! *Sits down*

Krystal: Righty-O then. Our first letter is from **McQueenfan95!**

**Handy, how did you lose your arms? **

**Russell, what happened to your eye, your hand and your legs?**

Handy: Like I said, blah, blah, sandwich, blah, blah, wolfhound, blah, blah, so on!

Everyone: ...

Krystal: Anyway! Russell. What _did _happen to you?

Russell: Me dad, lass! He'd be raping thy boat, matey!

Giggles: So basically, you mum's a boat?

Russell: Yar! That'd be right, lad!

Everyone: ...

Krystal: Riiiight...Moving on...Our next letter is from **xXALICEtheHELLHOUNDXx**!

**DARES**

Splendont: Sing Chinese rap

Disco Bear: Go to a Las Vegas night club

Krystal: Bring back Cubs real mom

Pop: Say you're sorry for eating cubs mom

Flippy: Go kill Sudan Husain dressed up like Justin Beiber and shove he real head of Justin Beiber in liquid nitrogen

TRUTHS

Splendid: Do you know that you f**king suck at being a super hero and that Splendont is better than you?

Evil: Why do you like dancing so much?

Krystal: OH MAI GAWD!

Flippy: What?

Krystal: I just looked up Chinese rap. I lol'd.

Splendont: And I have to sing it?

Krystal: Yeah, oh and Splendont...

Splendont: Yes, Krystal?

Krystal: Say it in a Chinese accent pleeaaaassseee!

Splendont: *sigh* Alright...

_*In Chinese accent*_

_Who like my chopstick when it hit you_

_When I shit with my little ass dick, yellow,_

_If you wanna see me eat Jell-O_

_I never seen nothing like you before_

_I can kick you_

_Higher than you can kick me_

_I can kick you way up into a tree_

_Who wants a taste of my Foo-long tea?_

_Ho ha ho ha hoo chi chi_

_Everybody in the phone book named Chang_

_Wanna see my wang?_

_Never could go and hit a gong with a bang_

_WAAA?_

_Everybody wanna see me throw a fireball_

_But that's not right, not in real life_

_You will fall...down and break your leg_

_Everybody wanna see me break an egg?_

_Well I don't, but I like fried rice_

_And I got lice_

_Ching chow woo ching wang woo wice_

_That ain't nice_

_Four for the cookie, I always charge it twice_

_Delivery is free, but not from me_

_I always call a dollar fifty, fifty five_

_Wanna see me GO GAA?_

_Hit you with the lie HAI YA!_

_War when I hit you with the shit, do a split_

_Take a shit have to go eat my shit kung-fu_

_Want my buffet? You fucking gay, ah._

_Wai-lo hit you with the hay_

_Stay the fuck away_

_Hit you in the balls_

_Only Americans eat duck sauce_

_And my soy sauce is for you_

_I can put it in your shoe_

_Watch this – I can tip-toe while you take a piss_

_In my bathroom spy on you_

_While your little boy shits_

_HOOAAAI-YAH!_

_I can kick you if you don't pay the bill_

_And if you want a little mint,_

_That's fifty cents, bitch_

_Everything cost a little bit_

_So don't expect nothin' for free_

_At least from me, Ching Chang Chewie_

_I got you from Taiwan city and Hong Kong_

_I just smoked a bong and I can do it all night long_

_And don't mistake me for a Viet Cong._

_I can get you and tackle you _

_Take you never see me_

_When I get you and make you_

_Rope you up and put in a bamboo cage_

_And make you feel all my rage_

_Poke you with a little stick_

_Till you page your buddies to come napalm me_

_God damn that shit burned_

_Blew away my whole city_

_Ho Chi Minh _

_Shoot a load on your chin_

_God damn that's a sad goygo goodbye_

_And if you wanna come in_

_You can work into my world_

_Where the yellow shit begins_

_HAAI YA!_

_Can't be tamed_

_I got shit to control your brain_

_And it's called Egg Foo Yung_

_And Lo Mein_

_So come on in baby and have just the same_

_HAI YA!_

_HAAAAAAH!_

Everyone: ...

Splendont: What?

Evil: *Bursts out laughing* DAMN GIRL! THAT WAS HOT FO SHIZZLE IN MAH HIZZLE!

Flaky: *Nudges him*

Evil: *Stops* ...HAMMER TIME! *Starts dancing randomly*

Krystal: God damnit, Evil. Okay, Disco Bear. You're gonna go to Las Vegas, and spend the night at _The Spotlight Lounge._

Flippy: Isn't that a ga-

Krystal: SHUT UP! He doesn't know...just shush...

Disco Bear: The Spotlight Lounge...sounds funky and fun!

Krystal: Ohhh you bet it is... *Poofs him to the lounge*

Disco B : ...OH DEAR GOD IT'S A GAY BAR! GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Krystal: Let's leave him in there...alright. *Poofs Cubs mum back*

Pop: MA!

Ma: *Shoves hand in his face* Shut up. Heeeeey, Cubby-boo!

Cub: Ma-ma! *Hugs her tightly*

Ma: Awww, Cubby-boo! *Snuggles against him*

Evil: Aww ,isn't that 'dorable?

Krystal: Pop got denied.

Pop: Ass hole.

Krystal: Say you're sorry for eating her...

Ma: Yeah! Are your jealous that Cub loves me more!

Everyone: *Gasp*

Pop: F-fine. I'm...sorry for eating you...I WAS HUNGRY OKAY? Geeze...

Ma: That's alright! *Drags him off to the closet*

Krystal: I just wanna let you guys know, we're gonna skip the dare with Sudan Husain. I really hate war, and since he's been a major part in it, I'm wanna skip it. Sorry.

Flippy: So...that doesn't mean I have to dress up as Justin Gay Ass?

Krystal: ...Nuh, you still have to dress up like him, but you **still **get to decapitate him and shove it in liquid nitrogen.

Flippy:...DAMN IT! Wait...*Dresses up as him* _Noooowww _can I kill him?

Krystal: Sure thing.

Flippy: AHAHAHAHHH! *Runs off with a machete*

Krystal: Anyway.

Splendid: Yes. I know I suck. *Looks dreamily at Toothy* Literally.

Toothy: *Blushes* Oh, you.

Petunia: Aww!

Krystal: Was that a sexual innuendo? Who cares! Evil, you like dancing, don't you?

Evil: *Still 'Hammertiming'* Ya'll bet!

Krystal: Well...why do you like dancing for?

Evil: It makes me feel seksii!

Sniffles: Uhh, you do know 'seksii' isn't a word, right?

Evil: SHUT UP, FOO! *Bitch slaps*

Sniffles: *Goes to cry in a corner*

Krystal: Well, awkward moment...I guess, bye?

Evil: Wait, STOP!

Everyone: Whaaaatt?

Evil: HAMMERTIME! *Starts grooving better than Disco Bear can*

Flippy: *Sneaks up and puts a $50 note in his shirt*

Krystal: We can all see you, Flippy...

Flippy: But he can't :3

Krystal: Whatever, bye! :D


	15. LAZYNESS!

Krystal: Welcome back to...

Everyone: HAPPY TREE FRIENDS – TRUTH OR DARE!

Krystal: ...What they said. Anyway, sad news everyone! This fic has become my past time. I am now working on new, more important stories (Which you can find on my profile), so I will be updating this less!

Evil: Noooooo!

Krystal: Yes, Evil. Yes. I also lost my author powers, so, _someone _has to go through hard labor to get the letters today.

Flippy: Do you mean labor as in working or as in giving birt-

Krystal: Don't even go there, Flippy. Since you're a smart-ass, you can go and get the letters.

Flippy: *Mumbles under his breath*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krystal: *Looks at watch* What the hell is taking him so long?

Flippy: *Puffing* B...Back...*Collapses*

Krystal: Great! Our first dare is from:

**xXALICEtheHELLHOUNDXx**

**Dare: **_Jackass_ – Phil's Pie – Evil as Bam, and Flippy as Phil.

**Dare: **_Jackass _– Party Boy – Cuddles as Party Boy.

**Dare:** _Jackass _– The Bat – Evil as Chris Pontius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krystal: All righty then! My laptop's sound isn't working, so you'll have to bear with me here.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flippy: *Sitting on a chair reading the newspaper*

Evil: *Standing outside, he pulls out a, what looks like, a cream pie. He takes a lick of it and smiles smugly*

Flippy: *Still reading*

Evil: *Walks inside with the pie in his hand and throws it at Flippy's face*

Flippy: *Slowly puts down his newspaper and stares at Evil*

Evil: YES, YES! *Starts jumping around in front of Flippy*

Flippy: *Stands up*

Evil: *Comes back with another pie and throws it in Flippys face*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuddles: *Walks into an audio shop*

Clerk: *Shows Cuddles the various radios and turns one on for him*

Cuddles: *Starts bobbing in his place*

Clerk: *Smirks at him*

Cuddles: *Strips down until he is in a g-string and starts dancing*

Clerk: Uhh..*Stares at him*

Cuddles: *Runs out*

Cuddles: *Goes into another audio shop*

Clerk: *Turns radio on for him*

Cuddles: *Rips his clothes off until he's back in his g-string*

Clerk: *Just stands there*

Cuddles: *Dances madly*

Clerk: *Walks out*

Cuddles: *Runs away*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krystal: And, I can't find the last one anywhere on the internet, so sorry. Skipped. But, out next letter is from:

**w3irdo13**

**Truth: **Flippy, if you had a dollar for every time something happened to you that was random, weird, crazy, or adjectives of that nature, how much money would be in your pocket this exact minute?

**Dares: **

**Flippy,** sing Numb by Linkin Park.

**Evil,** juggle 1 knife, 2 bowling pins, and 3 light sabers.

**Nutty,** I hid a dollar somewhere in the room when no one was looking, and I want you to find it.

**Petunia,** redo that last dare I gave you EXCEPT use water instead of soda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flippy: Ugh. I hate singing.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

Krystal: *Claps* Very well dumb, sir!

Flippy: Tha-wait, what?

Krystal: Nothing! Anyway...

Evil: *Starting to juggle the knife and the bowling pins*

Krystal: And the light sabers?

Handy: Dear God, NO! That's suicide!

Evil: Pfft! *Starts juggling the light sabers as well*

Everyone: Ooooooo...Aaaaaahhh!

Evil: *Gets distracted for a second* *Drops everything, killing himself*

Krystal: _**That's**_ more like it!

Splendont: *Let's Nutty go*

Nutty: DOLLAR! Dollar!11!1

Lumpy: Hurr, why does he want de, um...dollar fer?

Nutty: TO BUY MORE, OHHEHEAAHEA, CANDY! *Tackles everyone to get to the dollar*

Mole: *Whacks Nutty with his cane*

Nutty: *Steals the dollar out of his pocket* CAAAAANNNNDDDDDYYYYYYY! *Runs away*

Petunia: Nope, I'm not redoing the dare. But what I will do is drink the water?

Krystal: Fine, but if w3irdo13 yells at me, it's your fault.

Petunia: I'll take all the blame. *Starts drinking the water*

Krystal: NEXT LETTER!

**RedTheYoshi**

**Dares:**

**Evil: **Rape Cuddles**.**

**Flaky: **Comfort Cuddles...then rape him.

**Flippy: **Stab Splendid with a Kryptonut knife.

**Truths:**

**Giggles: **Why do you cheat on Cuddles?

**Lumpy: **Were you dropped on your head at birth?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Evil: Come here, Cuddy-boo!

Cuddles: Dear God, NO!

Evil: *Drags Cuddles into the closet* Flaky, follow me, you have to comfort him, remember?

Flaky: Oh..uh..alright then...

Flippy: THIS IS FOR...nothing...I guess. *Randomly stabs Splendid with the Kryptonut knife*

Splendid: *The knife can't penetrate his chest...but he throws up anyways*

Flippy: *Tackles*

Krystal: So, Giggles? Your excuse?

Giggles: Cuddles...Cuddles just can't..._impress_ me anymore...

Krystal: Mmmmhmmm. I know where you're coming from, girlfriend.

Lumpy: POTARAOES! Uh...I mean potatoes :D

Handy: I'm taking it that you were dropped on your head at birth?

Lumpy: YES! NO! PENORZZ!

Krystal: ...Righty-o then. I'm tired and lazy. I'll do the next dares tomorrow. Night, people!


	16. Fido

**There's some pretty...gross dares out there, so if they're TOO gross or just...inhumane or I don't feel is necessary, I'll put a '-*-*-' where it was meant to be. Alright. **

Krystal: Welcome back! Yay! Today, we have a new guest! Please give a round of applause for...Fido!

*Nobody claps*

Krystal: CLAP, DAMNIT!

*Everybody claps in fear of being killed*

Krystal: Much better. Now, Fido, why don't you take a seat next to Evil?

Fido: *Glares at Evil* I prefer not...

Krystal: Oh, you have a grudge against him?

Fido: Mhm.

Krystal: *Looks around* What about next to Splendont?

Fido: ...

Krystal: Okay then. How about Lifty?

Fido: *Cough*

Krystal: Oh my God, I can't win with you, can I?

Fido: Can I sit next to Cuddles?

Krystal: Since Cuddles is a loner, yes you can.

Fido: Thanks.

Krystal: No problem. Now onto le dares...and maybe truths...

**Cottontop**

**Truths:**

**Lumpy: **What's 1 + 1

**Cuddles:** Why do u always wear them gay-assed doll slippers 24/7 when there's millions of shoes out there?

**Giggles & Flippy:** Democrat or Republican?

**Dares:**

**Mime:** TALK!

**Krystal:** Aim an M16 at Mime's mother and if Mime hasn't said a thing by whatever time you want, pull da trigger.

**Disco Bear:** Tell Petunia she's gotta nice rack.

**Petunia:** Do whateva ya want to DB. -*-*-

**Toothy**: Beat da flamin' shit outta splendid.

**Pop:** Ask Lumpy to babysit Cub for as long as Krystal desires.

**Flippy: **-*-*-

**Sniffles:** Change Evil back or marry Evil and have ten Chinese kids.

**Flaky:** Go to HELL and stay there until Krystal wants you back.

**Handy:** Write a 15 page essay on hands or die.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mime: ...

Krystal: Alright then...*Aims an M16 at Mimes mum*

Mimes mum: !

Mime: ...MUM! D:

Everyone: *Gasp*

Krystal: *Glares* Finally...*Shoots Lumpy*

Disco Bear: *Crawls over to Petunia* You have...a nice rack.

Petunia: *Confused*

Giggles: Rack means boobs, Petunia.

Petunia: Oooh. *Roundhouse kicks him to the face*

Disco Bear: *Flies back and hits a random tree that came out of nowhere*

Petunia: *Growls and stomps after DB*

Toothy: But...But...I can't hurt my Splendid!

Krystal: Would it help you if I said that I'm writing a fic where Splendid and Splendont get together?

Toothy: ...YOU SON OF A BITCH! *Attacks me instead*

Krystal: AH GOD THAT BACKFIRED!

Toothy: LIKE HELL IT DID! *Punches in the face*

Krystal: ARGH! VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN, AUSTRALIA SAYS NO!

Toothy: *Stops* W-what?

Krystal: It's like...the Australian saying for violence against women, I guess.

Toothy: Wait...you're a girl?

Krystal: *Glares* JUST BEAT UP YOUR GAY LOVER ALREADY!

Toothy: *Hugs him*

Splendid: See, Toothy wouldn't hurt m-

Toothy: *Kicks him in the gonads*

Splendid: ARGH THE PAIN! *Falls over*

Krystal: Anyway...

Pop: *Goes over to Lumpy's dead body*...But...he's dead...

Krystal: Meh, you can tell him next chapter, he should be alive then.

Pop: O...kay...

Krystal: *Reads the letter again* Well...Evil's back to normal already...

Evil: Just once...please? PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Krystal: Okay...but make sure it's not Fido. I'll get killed if it is.

Evil: YES! *Stabs Cuddles, then gives Petunia the knife* Have fun! ^.^

Petunia: Thanks! *Repeatedly stabbing Disco Bear*

The Devil: *Grabs Flaky then takes her down the Hell*

Flaky: *Screams* NOOOOO!

Flippy: FLAKY!

Flaky: *Goes to Hell*

The Devil: *Grins*

Krystal: Anyway...

Splendont: DO YOU KNOW THE DEVIL OR WHAT?

Krystal: ...You're question made no sense whatsoever._ Anyway. _

Handy: *Prays* Please make my death painless...

Krystal: Meh. Depends...*Kills Handy with...hands...*

Flippy: *Stills sobbing* Is that...all you're gonna do...

Krystal: For this chapter? Yes. I'm a lazy ass today. TOOTHY! TOOTHY! GUESS WHAT!

Toothy: ..What?

Krystal: YOU'RE FAMOUS, MAN! I JUST SAW YOUR EASTER SMOOCHIE ON MTV!

Toothy: OH MY GOD! *Runs around in circle*

Krystal: I KNOW SOMEONE FAMOUS! YAY! *Tackles Toothy*

Toothy: YAYYY!

Splendid: Where's my hug bitches?

*Everyone tackles Splendid, killing him*


	17. Final Farewell

Sorry, my loyal subjects, but it seems I have to end our journey. We've laughed, we've cried, we've even peed ourselves a little, but all in all, we love each other. I love polygamy. Sadly, a lovely person from 'Critics United' told me that Script Format and Interactive Stories and basically 'illegal' on Fanfiction, and that I shall get arrested by the Story Police if I don't stop. Anywho, I won't brag on about 'how much I absolutely hate Critics United', and I'm not going to start a war on FF, but who cares? I don't. I, honestly, hated this fic. My reasons? **Rude people. **You know, the people who are forcing me to write it. Stories, in my eyes, are about passion. Love for what you do. I love writing stories, but I hated this one. It has no creativity.

My other fanfictions are still up and running, but HTF Big Brother,is going to be deleted soon, FYI.

If you want to contact me, you can either PM me, or review on another story.

This 'story' will be deleted in 50 days' time.

**So, for the final time on this fic, goodbye, farewell, ****adi-ë, sainara. **


End file.
